Falling for Narnia
by Narnianseasons
Summary: Narnia has been at peace for a year since the battle with Miraz and the Pevensie's had decided that Narnia was their true home and didn't return to England, but when two daughters of Eve fall through a cave into the River Rush how will the five royals react, espically if one of them is a Witch. Peter/OC, Edmund/OC and Suspian R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Now I know those of you who have read this before are probably wondering why you having to read this chapter again but I am repost is and the other three chapters as there are just far too many careless grammer and spelling mistakes so I am going to re-post every chapter so they are acceptable, and their may be a few changes made to the storyline aswell. If this is your first time reading then I hope you enjoy!**

**There will be pictures of all my O/C on my profile if you wish to have a visual image with what they look like.**

**Names and age of ALL characters:**

Peter Pevensie - 18 years.

Susan Pevensie - 17 years.

Edmund Pevensie - 16 years.

Lucy Pevensie - 14 years.

Maysie Moore - 16years.

Ally Grey - 16 years.

**Now there are all the main characters and their ages, I hope you guys enjoy my story. **

Ally Grey looked out the window of her new home. It was very different from the view of her city coucil flats in London.

That's where Ally was from, but after all the fuss about her Mum and Dad, her brother Jack had decided at least till he served the rest of his time in the army, thought it would be best if she stayed with their Grandparents up in Scotland for a while, so everything could calm down.

Not that Ally wasn't pleased that she moved away from her parents, she hated them both so much.

She did have to admit though she would miss her friends, and she would miss all her activities she did during the week. Though she only really did them so she wouldn't have to go home straight after school.

Turning around Ally looked at her new bedroom. It was at least three times the size of her old one. She had to give credit to her grandparents she could tell they were trying their hardest to make her feel at home. She had a solid oak queen sized bed, wardrobe and chest of drawers which where carved beautifully. A en-suite bathroom she shared with her best friend Maysie who's room was connected to it.

Maysie had lived with Ally and her brother since her parents died a few years back but was friends with her before her parents deaths. Maysie loved Ally like a sister, she loved her older brother Jack too, they where the only family she really had.

Walking through the bathroom to her best friends room, Maysie knocked on the already open door.

"Hey" she smiled to Ally who was sitting on the wide window legde.

"Hey Moo" the girl smiled softly, as her friend joined her sitting opposite and let their legs tangle, Ally had called Maysie, Moo ever since she can remember.

"What are you thinking about?" Maysie wondered.

"Just about moving".

"You miss it back home?" Maysie asked grabbing the pillow she was leaning on and began to hug it.

"Not home, that was never a home to us Moo, but I will miss the our friends and I can't believe that I won't be able to train with Jared anymore" sighing Ally stared across the acres of greenland which was at the back of her new house. It was beautiful, even though it had been raining and they where about to go into summer but that's the Scottish weather for you.

"Ally you've been training with your knives and whatever else since before I even moved in with you, and that was when we was what...six, and Jared told you, you don't need him anymore, you've learned all he can teach you. You even managed to teach me a few things and that's an achievement in itself!" Maysie laughed, and Ally couldn't help but join her, Maysie's laugh was always infectious.

"I guess. But how can I train now, it's not like my grandparents have the space for a gym or a target room, and I can't train outside. Not with the unpredictable weather!".

"Al, relax, I promise we'll figure something out. We always do!" Maysie smiled trying her best to comfort her friend.

"You always know what to say to cheer me up don't you" Ally smiled lazily and turned her gaze from the window to her best friend.

"Yeah well, I am pretty awesome".

Laughing, Maysie stood up and held her hand out. "Come on, Lily was shouting us before, and your know what your Nanna is like when you keep her waiting".

Ally nodded in agreement and got up off the legde, brushing off her skinny jeans she made her way over to the large open silver cases on her bed, containing all her different sized knives which all had red handles with golden roots like lines come from the golden lion head at the hilt, and two swords which consisted of the same pattern.

"I'm not going to lie, your knives have always fasinated me, they're just so beautiful", Maysie sat on the bed and looked at the daggers infront of her in awe.

A slight smile came to Ally face as she to glanced down at the precious cargo, "I still can't believe Jar just gave them to me, they're made with real gold, the must be worth a fortune! But he said that they didn't suit anyone else".

"Yes well I **can** believe he gave them to you. You've been helping him teach for the pas two years for free!" Maysie told her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Maysie but he never charged me once for a lesson! I have been teaching me since I was five!" Ally said.

"Well still!".

"GIRLS!" Both of the teens jumped at the sudden interuption, "Come on! Your dinner is getting cold"

Rolling their eyes the two jumped off the bed and made their way out of Ally's bedroom and towards the staircase.

Walking through across the corridor the girls walked down the dark wooden staircase passing all the old paintings which sat on the wall.

Once they reached the room where all the noise could be heard, Ally could see, her grandfather, Michael, sitting at the head of the dining table eating whilst reading the newspaper.

Lily, Ally's grandmother was standing infront of the stove the other side of the room in the kitchen area. It was a very large kitchen, a kitchen/eating area to be exact. It was was a very old fashioned with both wall and floor cabinets which where old varnished light coloured wood. Ally always remembered her mother talking about the old dark green stove, she could imagine if she went back to the 1930's, this kitchen would probably been in the same condition it is today.

"Oh hello there you two" Lily turned off the stove and turned to the girls with a hand on her hip. "I was beginning to think you'd both gone deaf!".

"Sorry Nanna, we were just finishing unpacking" Ally smiled as she sat down next to her Grandad, and Maysie sat facing her.

"Sorry Lilly" Maysie added.

"Yes, well nevermind" the old woman sighed as she placed a bacon sanwich infront of the girls.

"Sauce?".

"Please" the two girls said in unison.

"Brown or-".

"Red!" They replied.

Lily laughed to herself a little.

"Well that was easy" placing the ketchup bottle in the middle of the table.

Lily took a seat next to Maysie and began to eat her own sanwich.

"So Maysie, do you like your room?" Michael asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes thankyou. I still can't believe you let me st-".

"Do not even think of finishing that sentance my dear. You are welcome in this house as if you were one of our own" Lily interupted, with a caring smile to Maysie.

"Thankyou Mrs. Mac".

And with that the next few minutes all sanwhich's where eaten in a welcoming comfortable silence.

A few hours later Maysie walked into her friends once again opened bathroom door, to find her in her training kit and was placing the 8 knives from her case into the holder around her waist.

"I thought you said you don't want to train outside?" Maysie asked tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Well I'm not exactly going to be training outside. I spoke to Nanna and Gramps before and they told me they didn't have any space for me to train properly on the grounds. But about a mile north of the manor their is bunch of large caves I can train in. And Gramps said we can take the quad bikes to take some of his camping lanterns, wooden boards and stuffed life likes down their on the old wood cart. The way he described it, the cave space should be big enough to train. All we really need to do is go down there an set it all up" Ally finished and Maysie giggled at the girls excitement.

"Sounds like you've got it all worked out".

"Pretty much" Ally placed her second sword in the back sword slot, and she looked ready to go, "you up for it?".

"Sure, just let me get some wellies on. It's only just stopped raining" Maysie turned round running back into her room to get changed.

Fixing the hard cased packpack on her back she clipped the handle into place across her chest, and the girls made their way outside.

Walking to the back of the manor they went into the large garage and began placing all their needed equipment onto the wooden cart which was already attached to a quadbike.

Once they had finished Maysie jumped on her quad getting very excited as she had always wanted to ride one of these.

Counting and checking all the stuff, Ally got onto her own bike which was pulling the cart.

"Ready Maysie?" She asked.

"As I'll ever be", and with that the two girls set off to the caves.

It only took them fifeteen minutes to find the caves. They where about a mile up a hill which in Maysie's opinion was not short of a mountain.

Once the girls became closer to the entrance they jumped off the bikes and pushed them a few feet into the caves to give them shelter fron the rain. The caves entrance have a slight doorway made of Ivy vines which hung.

It looked like it looked like something you would see on a post card it was just so fairytale and magical-like.

Each of them carring a windy-up lantern the girls explored the cave taking it all in.

"Well your grandfather was right. It is HUGE!" Maysie shouted the last word to hear herself echo, Ally giggled and shook her head at her friends silliness, "shall we bring the rest of the stuff in?".

"No" Ally shook her head in wonder gazing at the inside of this beautiful cave, "lets look around first". Ally noticed the vines frome the entrance of the cave had also grown on the inside, she lifted the lantern up a little so she could have a closer look, as she could swear she could see the vines beginning to change colour from green to what seemed to be purple the deeper they got into the cave.

"Maysie" Ally whispered with sharpness to grasp her friends attention.

"What!" Maysie turned to her friend in hushed tone.

"Come look at this" Ally motioned with her hand, summoning her friend to her, "look, the further the we go into the cave, the deeper shade of purple the vines are going".

"How very strange" Maysie reached out and let her hands run over the vines, and she walked further into the cave still letting her hand run across the wall.

"Ally this is not a vine! It's a root! Look, it's getting thicker!" Maysie voice began to become more of an echo as she travelled further away from her friend.

"Maysie wait for me I want to see!" Allly ran towards her friend entruiged at her new discovery.

"Wow, your gramps really wasn't joking when he said these caves where massive. I hardly see the entrance from here, I don't know if we should carry on...it could be dangerous" Maysie began to worry.

"Oh Moo where is your sense of adventure! Besides, I don't feel like there is anything to be worried about in here. I feel safer in here than I ever have in our old flat in London, don't you?" Ally asked turning her attention to her friend who was now a few steps behind her.

"Yes I do, but let's be honest my instincts track record hasn't been so great has it, like the time when I decided to let you use me to train mma on me, see my instincts told me I would be fine and you broke my arm! Or that other time that boy pretended he had been mugged and asked could he use my phone, my 'instincts' told me he was genuine and he ended up mugging me! And that other time when-".

"OKAY! I get it you don't make the wisest of decisions" Ally rolled her eyes, but her friend carried on her rambling.

Shaking her head, "she doesn't shut up when she's nervous... How could I forget", she mumbled to herself.

"-remember when he asked me to hold his bag, which ended up being someones he stole, I almost got arres-".

Having enough of her friends rant Ally turned to her, "MAYSIE! How many times do I have to tell you talk to much when your scared or nervous?!" Maysie jumped at her friends 'out burst', then blushed a little.

"Sorry, I don't mean to" she replied sheepishly, feeling a little silly.

"If it bothers you so much we can just turn back" Ally brought the latern closer to her friends face so she could see her reaction.

"No no, I do want to see where this root is coming from, just maybe give me one of your swordy things, would make me feel a little more at ease", Ally nodded an removed one of the holders over her shoulder, and went to place it of her friends but she noticed she was still carring her backpack she she opted to tie it round one the belt loops on the waist of her jeans.

"Better?" She asked raising her brow.

"Yes, better" Maysie smiled, Ally nodded then grabbed her friends hand for extra comfort.

The girls carried on for what felt like forever, before Maysie abruptly stopped, quickly catching Allys attention.

"Can you hear that?" Maysie asked as she stood still, lifted her lantern and began to wind it up from the bottom to get a brighter light.

"Well not if you keep winding that thing up!" Ally told her friend who stopped and looked a bit sheepish.

Maysie stayed silent, and she could hear it too. A distant noise of what only could be described as trickling water, a gentle water fall perhaps.

Ally grabbed her friends hand once more and followed the sound of the water.

Only light now was the light they had from the lanterns as the cave entrace was way out of sight. As the girls walked further in the cave the louder the water became till eventually they found themselves at seemed to be a dead end.

"I can still hear the water though" Ally told her friend you nodded in agreement".

Ally walked up the the wall and lifted her lantern above her head. Nothing. Only the top of cave was a few feet taller than her, and from what she could see, the walls where dry.

"Ally! I found something!" Maysie shouted to her friend.

Ally turned around an found her friend at what seemed to be a strange stone passage way, into the curve of the call wall and floor.

"Thats where I can hear the water coming from and the roots of this tree are coming from down there!" Maysie told her friend with excitement.

"How did you find that, I was just standing there?" Ally asked confused, walking over to her friend.

It had a layer of earth and soil over it, I just kicked it through.

The girls looked to eachother and grinned and made their way down the rock like stairs which let them deeper into the caves.

Ally led the way and Maysie followed very closely behing her. Both held the lanterns up as it was pitch black.

As the girls walked into the narrow passage was they noticed the water which was trickling down the walls.

But that was not the noise they could now very clearly hear.

"We have got to be close now, it's like the closer we go into the cave the heavier the water sounds, its sounds more like a waterfall or large river than it did befo-" before Maysie could finished she and Ally where knocked to the ground, which caused Maysie to cut her head and she could feel hot liquid begin to drip down her forehead and it stung prefusely.

The cave walls began to shake, it was if there was an earthquake, which struck fear into the girls and Maysie could help let out a scream.

"Back Maysie" Ally shouted to her friend so she could hear her above the now very loud noise, "we need to get out of here!".

Helping her friend off the floor Ally and Maysie ran back up the rocks towards the way they came. As they came towards the passage entrance much to the girls horror it was now blocked once more with earth and soil.

"Ally!" Maysie cried as she was punching and slamming against the soil but it was no use, "I can't get through! I can't get through", Ally could see the look of utter fear and panic taking over Maysie, so grabbing her friends hand, she dragged her back down the passage way and stopped for nothing.

The finally another doorway was in sight and soon they where through in and the two girls entered another cave, stopping for a second the girls took in the room infront of them. The roots where now at least half a foot thick and took over the cave, across the room was another whole in the cave wall, only on the other side of this, was a curtain of crashing water with daylight seeping through it.

Crack.

The two girls looked above their heads. And could see a crack beginning to grow in the ceiling of the cave making dust and little rocks fall onto their heads, they could feel the earthquake begin to get stronger.

Crack.

"Theres light coming for the other side of that water fall!" Ally shouted to Maysie.

"Ally where the hell are we! Michael and Lily told you there are no lakes, waterfalls, or seas for at least thirty miles of our house! We couldn't have travelled that far!" Maysie screamed to her friend.

"Maysie this is not the time! We can can figure out where we are, once where out of this fucking cave now come on!" Ally grabbed her friend and pulled her over to the curtain of water and throwing them both threw it.

The two girls screamed as there was at least a ten foot drop before they fell into the water with a slash.

Ally kicked to the surface and gasped for air her lungs yearned for, before noticing her friend wasn't beside her.

"Maysie?", when there was no reply, Ally turned round her eyes searching for her friend in a panic, a few more moments passed and Ally began to look in the relitavely clear water.

'Oh God, what have I done?!' She thought.

She jumped a little as she heard a slash of water and a gasp of air. Maysie wiped the water from her eyes and looked to her friend who didn't have an amused expression.

"What took you so long? I thought I'd killed you!" Ally shouted to her friend, before splashing her.

Maysie flinched before wiping her eyes again, "well I don't know if you remember or not but I do happen to be carrying a very heavy rugsag unlike yourself!" Maysie pointed out before returning the favour of her friend and splashing her.

Ally looked to her and smiled before pulling her into a hug.

"Oh and next time you decide to throw us both through a mysterious waterfall, please give a little warning. I mean, one minute we were shouting at eachother and the next we were falling into water!", Maysie shouted her friend, but as she looked to Ally she noticed her eyes weren't on her, but behind her.

Turning around to see what her friend was gawping at, Maysie eyes went wide and she gasped.

Trees. Lush trees, with many different coloured flowers growing, some so tall they looked as if the they could touch the sky. And as the light wind blew, pink and purple petals and leaves began to circle in and out of the trees in a dancelike manner, and both Maysie and Ally found it very strange as they could not feel any wind. But maybe that was because they where neck deep in water.

Both pairs of eyes followed the dancing leaves, and to their amazement or horror, they were not sure which, the leaves hovered the edge of the now every still river, for a few moments before the non excistant wind picked up and blew them through the tree's and and out of sight.

Both girls blinked a few times before turning to eachother.

"Di-did you just see that?" Maysie asked as if she had just seen a ghost.

All Ally could do was nod in reply as she could not find the words to speak.

The girls bobbed a few more moments, before Ally brought herself back to reality and noticed the two girls where still in the water.

"Come on, let's get out this", Maysie agreed and the two swam to the edge where they had just seen that peculiar...incident.

As the two girls climbed out the river, Ally checked her weapons to she thanked the Lord they where all still in their holders, taking the swords off her shoulders she tied the holder to the tree next to her then unclipped her waist free from her knives before dropping to the floor.

Throwing her back pack to the ground Maysie soon followed it and was lying down on the lush green grass.

Finding themselves out of breathe all of a sudden they stayed silent for a few moments, and tried to take in this new enviroment.

"Ally" Maysie looked to her friend, who was sitting up unlike her self who was flat out of the floor.

Ally had her knees raised slightly and her elbows where leaning on them, her head was hanging as she tried to catch her breath, but she lifted it to look at her friend.

"Yeah".

"Where in God's name are we?" Maysie asked, before letting her head fall to floor once more.

Lucy walked into the huge liberary of the newly rebuild Cair Paravel. She could see her sister Susan sitting on one of the arm chairs reading a book. Walking over to her slumped down onto the couch facing her and hugged the cushion to her left.

"I can't believe they finally finished it. It really is as if we never left" Lucy said to her sister with a grin that reached ear to ear, as she gazed around the room.

Looking up from her book, Susan laughed a little to herself, "I know. Everything is that same, even my room and the furniture is the same, but I wouldn't have it any other way".

It had been near a year since, the battle with Telmarines and Miraz' rule. And the Narnians and Telmarine's lived in peace with eachother. The royal Pevensie's had decided to stay in Narnia and rule with King Caspian, however Peter still remained High King, and Aslan the Great Lion, agreed telling the four royals that if they stay in this world they could never return to their own, but for the Pevensie's that was a sacriface they could live with.

Narnia, for some reason, especially for Edmund and Peter something was pulling them, telling them to stay.

Caspian had decided to rule with the Kings and Queens of old and so five monarchs ruled Narnia, and the country was thrieving from the great leadership, loyalty and trust within the monarchy.

Caspian left the Telmarine castle and moved into Cair with the Pevensie's as they thought it would be more efficent if they lived under the same roof.

It had passed two days after Edmunds birthday and Aslan, was visiting the royals.

Peter, Caspian, Edmund and Aslan where all walking in the gardens, talking about the events of the last few days.

"So did you have a good birthday Ed?" Peter asked his younger brother.

"Yes I did, I really did. It was made that much more special with you here Aslan, it really was a great surprise!" Edmund grinned.

Before anything else could be said, a possey of pink blossoms could be seen dashing towards them causing Peter out of instinct to but his hand on his sword.

"Your majesties, I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I have news from the forrest" the dyrad women bowed before raising her head again.

"Petra, it is quite alright, please tell us the issue", Peter told the tree with concern in his voice.

"I have seen two daughters of eve in the woods. They fell through the waterfall of the River Rush".

"They fell through the waterfall? Are you sure they didn't fall over it?" Edmund asked, leaning forward to be sure he heard her properly.

"I am positvie your majesty, the girls fell from the waterfall about half why down, I'm sure of it" Petra assured the kings.

"Aslan? What's going on?" Caspian turned to great lion with worry and concern very apperant in his voice.

"Well there is a passage way which leads from your world to this one from the river rush, however daughter's of eve can not pass through it. A certain type of creature has to be present to open that particular passage, but non of them have before as no one but myself has known of it's exsistance for thousand of years" Aslan told the kings.

Susan and Lucy at this point walked over to the boys and instantly could see by the look on their faces that something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" Susan asked, looking between the Kings and Aslan.

"There are two daughters of Eve wondering around Narnia by the river rush", Peter quickly told his sister who looked at him wide eyed.

"What?" Lucy stepped foward standing next to Aslan, "how did that happpen?".

"We where about to find out" Edmund said with slight irratance for his sisters untimely intteruption, "Aslan was just saying that only a certain type of creature can enter Narnia through the river rush".

"Through the river rush?" Susan looked to her brother like was crazy.

"Yes my child they fell through the River not over it" Aslan confirmed for Susan, before her brother could get a shot at her. "There is only one which can pass through the River Rush to get here to Narnia. And that creature would be a Witch".

"Maysie I swear you are amazing!" Ally told her friend as she changed in the dry clothes.

"Well I know what your training sessions are like so I thought with the rain and all the mud, we would need some clean clothes by the time you finished", Maysie explained and she pulled her fresh clean top from the back pack and over her head.

"When we get back home I seriously need to tell Nanna that hard cased back packs are awesome! You gotta love waterproof!" Ally giggled as she pulled up her leggins, then placed her grey angle buckle boots on her feet, before finally putting a long flared grey vest top over her head.

Maysie had changed into a clean dry pair of dark skinny jeans, a dark aztec pattern top and a pair of black army boots on her feet.

"You ready?" Maysie turned to her friend who was placing her weapons back around her waist once more, and threw the sword holders across her shoulders.

"Yep pretty much, do the want me to hold the sword I gave you, I mean the back pack was heavy enough with the wet clothes and whatever else so now it's just going to be even heavier" Ally asked her friend, as she folded the rest of her wet clothes into Maysie metalic backpack and then closed it.

"Yeah that would be best" Maysie smiled as she passed the sword in its holder over to Ally who placed it on her other shoulder, making a cross with the two sword holders.

"Time to find out were the hell we are" Ally told her friend who nodded in agreement.

With that girls began the walk which lead to nowhere, as they didn't have the slightest clue where they were heading.

"Al, I know the is going to sound absolutely absurd. But I don't think were in Scotland anymore" Maysie held the handle of her heavy backpack waiting for her friends reply.

"I know Moo, I don't think so either" Ally carried on ahead of her by a foot.

"And that flower thing before... It's like it... It's like it noticed us. It was really weird!" Maysie whispered to her, why she was whispering she did not know, but she carried on all the same.

"I know Moo, I know" Ally wasn't trying to me ignorant, however she just didn't know what else she could say.

An hour had passed and the girls carried on their chatter of the new enviroment and how it was becoming more and more bizzare.

The girls reached a rocky hill area when Ally suddenly came to a stop.

"Maysie shh!" Ally whispered to her friend pulling them both behind a tree which she was closest too.

"What!" Maysie mouthed to her friend, Ally brought her finger up to her lips indecating for her to be silent.

Ally had her back against the tree for balance and she slowly and silently leaned her body over and ever so slighty looked at around the tree to see the figure, she thought she just had.

Once she saw the creature, she quickly hid herself behind the tree and felt fear she hadn't felt in a long time.

'What the fuck is that!?' Ally thought to herself. 'It had the face of a bull!'

'It was freakin wearing clothes and had a sword in its hand!

'Where the fuck are we?!'

'It's walking straight at us...shit!' Ally's thoughts where beginning to make her breathe pacen.

Maysie could see her friends expression and she didn't dare look at what had scared her so.

Ally could feel her hands begin to shake, but she slowly lifted them to her shoulder blades and silently pulled her swords out.

"Ally", Maysie barely whispered, "Ally what's the matter, who is it?", her face solemn with dread. It wasn't easy to strike fear in Ally, and whatever this was did so in mere seconds.

"I don't know" Ally replied to her, she tighten the grip on her swords, "but I'm going to find out, take the dagger closet to you on my hip" which she did, "and Moo, stay behind me, okay".

Maysie nodded, Ally took a deep breathe then stepped from behind the tree, Maysie quickly followed in suit, and couldn't help the scream which escaped her, as she looked at the seven foot beast infront of her.

"Stay back!" Ally shouted as she swung her swords in her hands at the Minotour which was taken back at the sudden outburst.

"Ally what is that!" Maysie screamed.

The minotour looked between the two girls them his eyes landed back to Ally and to the swords she had in her hands he then snarled.

The creature roared causing Ally to flinch, then she readied herself as the creature attacked her.

Clashes of metal could be heard as Ally and the minotour fought. Swinging and dodging the two battled one to one fiercely trying to disarm the other.

Maysie watched her friend as she fought this awful ugly creature, and she knew the fear Ally must be feeling, but when her friend fought, she looked as if she should be doing nothing else, it even look like she was dancing. She watched was her friend ducked, turned, lunged, and even kicked and punched the beast.

Snapping back into reality, Mayise noticed momevent in the corner of her eye, there where more some humans all in the same coloured armour as the beast which was attacking them and they where heading towards them.

"Ally! Ally! There's more, more are coming!" Maysie shouted to her friend in panic.

Ally quickly glanced, to wear Maysie was pointing to, and counted three more men running towards them around twenty feet away.

Quick thinking, Ally looked to the beast in front of her then rammed into him catching him off guard, tackling him to the floor, he dropped his sword, grabbing two daggers from her waist she went to stab the animal, which now had his hand covering the top of it's head instinctively, waiting for the sharp pain, which didn't come.

Yet he heard the daggers enter the earth, had she missed?

He felt the being get of him, as he went to get up to move his hands from the top of his head he couldnt. Looking above his him, he saw two daggers sticking into his armour, missing his wrist by millimetre's.

Getting up Ally looking down at the creature she smiled when she saw him fail to get up. He was going nowhere. She grinned to herself.

She kicked his sword out of his reach before turning around and taking hold of her own two swords, she got back into her protective stance as the men all got closer to her, about ten seconds away now she began to formulate a place who to take out first.

Taking her defencive stance she was ready for them.

She took on all three men at once. Slashing, ducking and trying to disarm the men attcking her.

Within five minutes two of the men where laying on their backs daggered in place, and one of them against a tree. Stepping off the floor, Ally placed her sword back in their holders.

"Good job there was no more Moo, I've ran out of knives" Ally turned round to her friend slightly short of breathe and smiled, Maysie ran over to her friend and hugged her.

"That was so good Ally!" Maysie told her friend as she kissed her forhead and thanked the heavens she was alive.

The two girls turned to the beings on the floor and Ally looked down and saw her friend still gripping onto her dagger for dear life.

Smiling she took the knive from Maysie's hand the walked over to the man who had both arms above his head with one knive, bringing the dagger to his throat Allys expression was no longer playful.

"Why did you and your friends here try and kill us?" she spat with venom.

The soldier stayed silent.

"Can you even understand what I am saying?" Ally asked her patience now growing thin.

"Yes" the soldier replied to her in a spanish like accent.

"Then answer me why did you and that...thing-"Ally pointed to the hairy beast on the floor.

"I have a name!", the minotour spoke, causing Maysie to jump and let out a little squeak.

"You can talk?!" Ally dropped the knife she was holding and stumbled back. Quickly remembering her sitiuation she quickly picked it up again and walked over to the hairy beast.

"How- how is that possible?" Ally asked her eyes nearly popping from their sockets.

Before she could receive an answer Maysie screamed, "Look out!".

Quickly Ally jumped behind the tree hearing sound of a swinging blade coming from her left, running onto her knees Ally slid across the the soily floor, pulling her two swords out, before standing up again in front of Maysie in a protective stance.

"So I guess it's true then. You really are a Witch!", Blonde boy spat at her.

Looking at the new people around them the two girls could see five humans (to their relief...sort of) in front of them.

There was three boys who looked relatively around their age maybe a few years older. Two if them had brown hair but one looked a little older than the other. Standing next to them was a tall girl with long brown hair, with a bow and arrow in her hand which she was ready to release, and beside her was a younger girl who had a look of both fear and worry in her eyes.

Then of course there was the boy infront of Ally. He had blonde hair and his blue eyes were piercing into Ally's green ones as he held his sword up ready to lunge for her throat.

"I'm a what?" Ally snorted at the boy infront of her.

"You heard me!" the boy retorted back at her.

"Oh I know I hear you, I was just giving you a chance to re-deam yourself" Ally looked at him with a raise eyebrow as she thought he was very strange.

"Why are you here in Narnia!" The boy shouted at her causing her to flinch a little.

"Where?" Ally was now looking at him like he had three heads.

"What is your purpose Witch, my patience is running thin you'de do you and your friend well if you answer me!" He spat to Ally who's expression was no longer confused, but was angered.

"Who on earth do you think you are talking too? I couldn't care less if you 'patience is running thin', who do you think you are! If I remember correctly you are the one trying to hurt me, you are the one standing in a position of attack, and I am in a stance of defense, so get off your high horse you cheeky twat! Who the fuck do you think you are!" Ally was raging! How dare he.

Peter was taken back by the sudden burst of rage comming from the girl infront of him, but this soon past and was replaced with anger and disgust.

"Do you really think that you are in any posistion to argue, last time I checked you are outnumered" Peter smirked.

Maysie looked at him and laughed causing Peter to glare at her.

Ally also let out a laugh but hers had no humour, "does it look that has stopped me before?", looking around Peter saw his men daggered to the floor and tree.

"Yes but you weren't in fighting with me!" Peter lunged forward Ally dodged and pushed Maysie to the floor as he sword would have ran her through. Ally was now completely took over by rage, he tried not only to kill her but her best friend too.

Peters sword embedded itself into the tree and Ally took the oppertunity to run at the tree to giving herself some height and kickingy Peter to the ground before landing on her feet again, quickly dropping her sword to the floor she grabbed Peters sword and threw it into a tree about fifeteen yards away, before kicking her own sword out of the ground and back into her hand and threw them in their holders.

Before Peter could even get up Ally jumped on top of him punched him repeatedly in the face.

"Think it's okay to attack girls do you?!" She shouted at him, she went to throw another punch but she felt two pairs of hands on her shoulders rag her off him and throw her to her ground. Looking up she saw the two boys who where standing of the hill before looking down at her.

Rolling backwards so she was a few paces infront of them Ally got up and swiftly took both swords in her hands.

She saw Peter get up, and wipe the blood from his lip before her looked to Ally with pure hated.

As the boys raised their sword the attack Ally before they abruptedly stopped.

"Wait!" Maysie screamed who was picking herself off the floor, "for God's sake will you just stop! What have we done to you to make you all want to kill us! We have done nothing wrong except get lost! I think we have had enough bad luck today! Nearly killed by an earthquake in a cave in the middle of SCOTLAND, where I have never heard of earthquakes happening there in my LIFE! Then we have to delf through a waterfall into really cold water and now to put a cherry of top, you are trying to kill us! Now for GOD SAKE ENOUGH!" Maysie shouted at the top of her lungs with tears in her eyes, then threw her backpack on the floor, then took a deep breathe and slumped to the ground.

Ally looked to her firend wide eyed and so did everyone else including Peter.

Before anything else could be said or done, Ally put her swords back into their hold-als not caring about the boys infront of her and she walked over to her friend and embraced her as she knew she was about to break down.

"It's okay Moo" Ally sat behind her friend and gave her a tight hug and rubbed shoulders for comfort and Maysie cried keeping her eyes focused to the floor.

Lucy ran down from the hill, passing her brothers and glare at them with disproval and giving Peter a light smack on the back of his head. Walking over to Maysie she knelt down of her knee and tried to find her eyes.

"Please stop crying, I promise there will be no more fighting on my brothers behalf. (A/N -Caspian was seen as a brother to them all) My name is Lucy" she smiled and Maysie looked up to her and smiled a little.

"I'm Maysie, this is Ally" Ally nodded to the younger girl infront of her.

Lucy put out her hand for Maysie and although she was a bit hesitant at first she took it all the same, and Lucy helped her off the floor.

"I hope your alright" Lucy smiled to Maysie who nodded, "so, do you have any idea where to two are?".

"No, all we know is about two hours ago we where in Scotland scoping out a cave, and now where here" Ally told Lucy as she stood up, and brush off her pants which were now dirty.

"Well then, I suppose we should offically welcome you to Narnia" Caspian said to them, then putting his sword back in its hold-al.

Where?" Both Ally and Maysie asked in unision.

**Okay first (rewritten)chapeter, what do you guys think. Now I have changed a few things around and cut out a few things here and there but let me know if you all like it or not. I've got a lot of exciting ideas for this story, it will hopefully be an pretty good story if things go according to plan. **

**Please remember to REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading my lovelies! Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey everyone, hope you all enjoyed my last chapter becuase here's another one :) so I am thankful for those who reviewed, well I hope guys like this chapter and please let my know by hitting the little button at the bottom.

I don't own the CON however my own characters belong to me of course :)

Anywho back to the story...

"Where?" Both Ally and Maysie asked in unision.

"They said your in Narnia dear ones", a voice of ease and calm spoke, and it made the two girls feel more relaxed.

And before them a great golden lion magnificent mane stepped up from behind the hills.

Maysie stumbled back at the sight then squeeked when she bumped into something, turning round she saw it was the brown haired boy whom was fighting with the blonde against Ally earlier. She looked up at him with wide eyes and felt her cheeks heat up before she quickly turned back around and starred at a tree for a few moments.

Edmund couldn't stop the sides of his mouth twitch at the sight of the nervous girl in front of him.

Ally was not afraid unlike her timid friend, she had to admit she was a little, but that was soon overcome by the recognisition Ally felt towards the Lion in front of her, his presence she had felt it before. It was the comfort she felt in her darkest hours and lowest of low moments, but that was crazy wasn't it?

"You seemed troubled", The lion looked at her with a walm smile.

Ally could feel her feet move forward slowly, and before she knew it her and the golden lion where face to face with only a foot between them.

"I feel like I know you...like a memory from a dream" Ally trailed off realising all the stranger behind her, turning around she looked to Maysie who was gazing at her with concern, before she returned her focus to the lion.

Aslan looked to girl and smiled and nodded, before her brought his gaze to the royals.

"Kings and Queens of Narnia, there is no danger here, take your men back to Cair Paravel, I wish to speak to Ally alone. Lucy could you please stay with Maysie, and be sure she gets that cut on her head attended too" Aslan told the royals who all nodded and Lucy smiled turning around to Maysie and took her hand.

Maysie looked to Ally with fear, but Ally smiled at her and nodded, "It's alright Moo, I will be fine", Maysie hesitently nodded, then turned around with Lucy.

Ally walked towards the soldiers she earlier imbedded into the ground, and removed her knives placing each of them in their holders she notice the largest one was still missing, looking to Maysie she saw it was in her hands. Stretching their arms the soldiers glared at Ally before turning to Aslan and bowing then walked off with their Kings and Queens and soon it was only Ally and Aslan left.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what to call you, a name comes to mind, but I don't think that's what I should call you here" Ally told him, she had no knowledge of why she thought this but she did all the same.

"Aslan is how I am addressed in this world my child" Aslan smiled.

Ally humbily nodded to the lion, and the two began to walk.

"Do you know how you got here Ally?" Aslan asked.

"Yes well it's a long story really" Ally replied to the Lion who only smiled.

"Well take all the time you need", Ally smiled at the Lion, nodded then began to tell Aslan the events of the day.

Maysie walked along next to Lucy and felt extremely nervous. Only a few moments ago some all of these people where trying to kill her and her friend.

No one but Lucy had spoken to her since they walked away from the Great Lion and Ally.

"Who was that back there Lucy? That Lion I mean" Maysie asked curiously.

"That was Aslan" Lucy grinned.

"But it was a Lion...and it was talking" Maysie told her looking at her with mix of shock and amazement.

"Yes, alot of animals talk in Narnia" Lucy laughed a little at Maysie as the girl was just becoming confused.

"Narnia, you keep saying that where in 'Narnia', but I have never heard Narnia, and another thing...why are to dressed like your in the middle ages? Did you all just leave a fancy dress or something" Maysie asked stopping looking at Lucy's clothes and then she noticed everyone else was wearing similar attire.

"Well as for the Narnia part I suppose the only way I can say it is that Narnia is another world to our one, it is I completely different place than where we our from. And as for the clothes-".

"We could say the same to you" Peter interupted, speaking to Maysie for the first time.

Looking around Edmund had noticed they had stopped walking.

Turning around he looked to the guards, "you may walk ahead, I have a feeling that our new guest has alot of questions and if she stops every time she asks one we could be a while", the four guards laughed with their king before they nodded and left.

Maysie glared at Edmund then began to walk again, making his lips twitch once more, "If I remember correctly when we left England, that" he pointed to her clothes, "wasn't exactly the fashion either".

"Wait, when you left England, your not from here?" Maysie asked intregued.

"No we weren't born in Narnia, we where born in England" Lucy smiled to Maysie who nodded trying to take it all in, Lucy then quickly shot a glance at her brother for his rudeness.

"When Aslan said Kings and Queens surely he couldn't have been talking to yo-" before Maysie could finish she was interupted one more.

"Yes he was talking to us what makes you think he wasn't" Susan snapped at Maysie causing her to flinch and her face to blush.

Lucy looked to her sister with wide eyes, 'what is wrong with all of these today! First Peter and Edmund now Susan' Lucy thought to herself.

"N-no I didn't mean any disrespect, it just...your all so young" Maysie stuttered, thinking these people weren't very nice and obviously didn't like her very much, well except for Lucy maybe.

"Yes Maysie we are, some of us" she looked to Susan and Peter, "even act alot younger than our age!".

Peter and Edmund looked to Lucy and sighed raising an eyebrow and Susan looked away fron her sister and folded her arms across her chest pursing her lips.

Maysie looked at Lucy and giggled a little, before she quickly shook her head and stopped.

"So how many of you are Royal then?" Maysie asked seeing that a few people had stayed behind when Edmund had told the guards to go.

"All of us" Lucy smiled, and once again Maysie had come to a stop.

"All of you" Maysie repeated, to be sure she heard her right.

"Yes, all of us" Lucy laughed a little at Maysie expression.

Maysie went wide eyed again and looked at the five royals which where standing around her, then she began to walk again.

"Oh I-I-I umm" Maysie could feel her cheeks begin to heat up, as she mumbeld through her words, "I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that, I mean I've even seen my own Queen back home never min-" Maysie stopped talking as Lucy and three other of the people around her now froze where they stood.

"What do you mean Queen, doesn't King George reign over England anymore?" Peter asked walking a step closer Maysie to be sure he wouldn't miss anything she said.

"King George?" Maysie looked to them all like they where crazy then realisation and disbelief hit her, "what year did you say you left England?".

"1939" the Pevensie's all said together, Maysie eyes went wide, "what is the date in England when you left?" Edmund asked and Maysie could see the fear in his eyes, looking around all of the royals did, well except maybe the one with long her.

"29th of May" Maysie eyes fell to Edmund's, "2012".

"What?!" Susan said bringing her hand to her chest as she felt her legs go like jelly, but Caspian stood behind grabbing her waist keeping her upright.

"Are you alright?" He whispered in her ear.

Susan looked over her shoulder and nodded before regaining her balance and focus.

"It-it can't be?" Lucy stuttered.

"How...we have only been gone a year! How is that possible" Edmund questioned.

"Aren't you all forgetting something?" Caspian spoke causing all eyes to fall to him, "when you all left Narnia for a year and returned to your old world, thirteen hundred years passed, so it is definetely possible".

"This place is a lot weirder than I first thought" Maysie told herself after hearing Caspian previous statement.

"You have no idea" Lucy whispered to her, Maysie could feel her cheeks heat up as she didn't expect anyone to hear her.

Lucy giggled at her reaction and Maysie soon joined.

"Could you tell us about our world and what it is like now?" Edmund asked her taking a step closer to her which she became very aware of.

Maysie stayed silent and thought for a second.

"On one contidion, you all tell me why on earth you where calling my best friend a witch and why the hell you where trying to kill us both?!" Maysie tone got slightly more vicious towards the end as she remembered what these people where trying to do to her only half an hour ago.

Ally, finished telling Aslan of her and her friend comming to Narnia.

"That is quite an adventure you two had" Aslan smiled as him and Ally walked through the beatiful lush forest, at a calm and glacial pace.

Ally nodded, "I suppose that's one way of putting it" sighing Ally turned to Aslan and stopped, "Aslan can I ask you a question?".

"Of course".

"Why where those people back there trying to kill me, and why were they saying I was a witch?" Ally asked him, pointing back to the direction they had just left.

"How about I tell you more about the people you where refeering to first, then I will explain their recent actions towards you" Aslan replied then sat on the floor and motioned for Ally to do the same.

Aslan told Ally the story of the Pevensie's and the White Witch, and the trouble it caused them, he also told her about how they left and returned to Narnia and Caspians story.

"You see dear one, the Royals have not had the best experiences with Witches and that is why they were more hostile than welcoming towards you when they found you "Aslan finished.

"I suppose I can understand that but how does that involve me, I am not a crazy mean psyco lady trying to rule Narnia!" Ally retorted back to him confused to think how they could even think she was anything to do with that women!

"Ally, everyone's destiny and fate can be changed with one decision. Our destinies are not something which are set in stone they are oppertunies and pathways set infront of us and we choose which one we will take. Our decisions can define the destiny of others aswell as ourselves. When the Pevensie's decided to stay here in Narnia and not return home to England they all chose a different destiny for themselves, for Narnia and for both you and Maysie."

"Now because of their choice the Pevensie's will now have the oppertunity to change the fate of Narnia once again. The Pevensie's have been called upon more than once when Narnia has needed help from another world, a group of young people who could pull Narnia out of it's doomed fate of Jadis and change that with the decisions they made".

"So what your saying is, that Maysie and I have been brought to Narnia to do the same?" Ally asked.

"Not exactly, you see that passage way which let you cross into Narnia, is not a passage way that a daughter of eve or son of adam can take alone, only a creature of one kind could successfully pass through the river rush to get into Narnia".

"Only a Witch can pass through it" Ally finished for him.

"Yes, only with the presence of a witch can a succesfull passage be made" Aslan nodded to Ally.

"So thats how Maysie got through with me".

Aslan nodded once more to the girl infront of him.

"Does this mean I'm gonna become a crazy ice lady and try to enslave all of Narnia now?" Ally asked with worry.

"No it does not, Jadis was a greedy cruel women who only embraced the darkness within her. Ally you can choose to be nothing like that".

"I can choose?".

"Yes. You can choose your destiny as a witch Ally. The reason the cave you walked through began to shake was because you are not actually a witch yet, however your being has the essence and makings of one. So instead of rejecting you passage, the cave accepted it but did not feel enough magic so it tested you, seeing how you would react, and considerig how your still very much alive I'de say you did alright" Aslan joked before carrying on, "Witches are very powerful creatures, they can learn to minipulate all things around them, but once a one gets a taste for power, their choices can lead them onto a path of greed and darkness".

"Well how am I suppose to avoid that" Ally asked with lion with worry.

"Remembering what's most important Ally, remembering what you love most and if you are willing to fight for them".

"I'd do anything for Maysie Aslan".

"You will learn to love more than just Maysie in the next year alone Ally".

"What! The next year?" Ally looked at him wide-eyed, "what about back home? Am I ever going to get home".

"Ally once a witch who is born from any realm whether it be yours or any other enters Narnia, travelling back to their own world is danger and it is forbidden " Aslan replied with a solom tone.

"But this wasn't my choice I didn't choose this, I never wanted this! I have people that I love back home Aslan!" Ally began to shout, she couldn't believe this, what about her brother, he was getting released from the Army in a year, and her Granparents what would they think happened to her. Maysie what about Maysie can she go home?

"Ally I can understand that this is differcult for you, but when you came here even through all the dangers you have been through, have you experienced any sort fear here as you did back in your own world?".

Ally was taken back by the Lions question and she began to have a flashback...

"Ally!" a drunken man shouted up the stairs in a slur.

A nine year old girl stood at the top of the stairs looking down at her father and she could feel her hands begin to shake, but she balled them into fists and held them tightly to her sides not wanting her father to notice.

"Wher-e is your brother?" Philip asked her as he quickly grabbed the banister, to regain his balance. "Come here and tell me!" He shouted once again making the little girl flinch and her eyes to fill up with tears.

Ally slowly took another glance at her father as he pointed to third step and she slowly made her way towards her father as she kept her head towards the floor.

"He's a-at wor-k daddy remember, he will be back home at seven" Ally stuttered her words to her father, who only looked at his youngest with disgust.

"What do you mean, 'remember'?" Philip bent over so he was inches away from his childs face, "do you think I'm stupid Ally" he asked with a very unwelcoming tone.

"No daddy I didn't mean th-" before she could finish, Philip grabbed a fistful of her hair causing her to squel and cry, grabbing onto his hands with her own trying to release her hair, "daddy I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!".

He dragged her down the remaining steps, and closer to his face, "you think I'm stupid don't you, you think I'm just a drunk don't you!" He roared at Ally who now had tears streaming down her face.

Throwing her at the stairs releasing and her hair, he looked at his child again who cowering into the stairs and whimpering, before spitting at her he stumbled into the kitchen.

Ally tensed as she felt another pair of hands on her, looking up she saw her best friend a few steps above her and her body relaxed.

Maysie helped her up off the stairs and the two ran to their bedroom shutting the door behind them, hiding in the wardrobe Ally cried as Maysie held her until they fell asleep.

Ally's face went emotionless as she thought back of her father when he began to drink, and for some reason Ally had goosebumps.

Shaking her head a little Ally forced herself back into her current situation.

"Aslan, the only reason I don't feel like that anymore is because I of my past! I don't let myself get that afraid anymore no matter the danger, if anything what my father did made me who I am today!" Ally sighed, then looked to floor knowing he was still waiting for here to answer his question properly. "But I have felt safe here, even when I was fighting Peter, it's strange I can't put my finger on it like this is-".

"Home" Aslan interupted and Ally looked up to him there brief silence.

"What about everyone back there? My brother? My grandparents?" Ally asked as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

"They will know that you are safe and where you belong, even though they will be told that you and Maysie have passed".

"They think we're dead?"

Aslan only nodded to this.

"What about Maysie, she isn't a Witch. Can't she go home? She shouldn't have to stay here!".

"Ally your world only waits for those who can return to that realm. That's why it waited for the Pevensie's, it won't wait for you or Maysie".

"But Jack was finally being released from his service in a year!" She cried to herself as her brother was stuck in the back of her mind.

This was too much. Ally never wanted this not for her or Maysie, just when everything was going to get better, her dad had finally gone to jail, she and her best friend where finally living in a house where they were loved and would have been cared for. And now she was stuck in a land she was not familiar, where she is a 'undecided witch' meaning she could decide become a good witch or a bad witch, it was far too wizardy of Oz for her.

"I can't, don't know if I can do this Aslan, I don't think I can" Ally said helplessly.

"I believe you can, it has always been in you, now you just have to see it and you shall be fine" Alsan told her as she stood up and Ally did the same.

"What about the others Aslan. They obviously don't want me or Maysie here".

"Ally though they have had more experiences with Narnia and Witches than you have, they still have a lot to learn. It may not seem it now but you will become very close with the Royals of Narnia, and you will soon see them as close as family".

Ally laughed at the Lion, "you didn't see the ass kicking I just gave those boys, I seriously doubt I'm their favourite person in the world right now".

"Like I said, it may not seem so now" Aslan chuckled. "Now I think it is time we get you to Cair Paravel, Maysie will be worrying and there is still a lot to be said but I think it best it is said with the Royal presence".

"I actually can't believe that the 'Royals' in question are a bunch of teens" Ally joked.

"Believe me child they are very wise and capable Royals, you will learn this for yourself soon enough".

And soon Ally found herself walking along a beautiful beach, looking up she gasp as she took her first glance a Cair Paravel.

"Okay so fair enough I can understand your why you all where so hostile towards us" Maysie nodded to Edmund, who in return gave her a small smile.

Peter, Lucy, Susan and Caspian thought it would be best if Edmund spoke with her alone, as not to overwhelm her.

"I'm glad you do" Edmund smile grew a little more as he could the honesty in her eyes, it reminded him f his mother a little. Edmund had just finished explaining the whole story of Jadis and the old Narnia.

Maysie and Edmund where in Edmund's private palour and the two sat facing eachother with a table inbetween them, with the balcony doors open which let in a gentle breeze and had an amazing view of the beautiful beach.

"But I don't think Ally is a witch! I've known her all my life, and lived with her for over half of it! I think I would notice if my basically sister was a witch!", Maysie told him in disbelief standing up as she began to pace around the room.

"Maysie I know it's difficult but Ally could be dangerous, she may not be the Ally you knew back home, she could be very different in Narnia!" Edmund was desperately trying to make her understand, he stood up to and walked directly infront of her, "Ally mightn't be the friend you once knew, you have to understand".

Maysie shook her head, "No! YOU have to understand, the experieces you had with this White Witch where horrible and in every sense that women was an all around bitch, but that was Jadis not Ally. That was your experiences with her not Ally. I know Ally, I know every thought she has before she even makes it, I can read her like a book and let's say that theorectically Ally is a 'Witch' that doesn't mean she is Jadis Edmund! As a King I'm guessing you deal with laws and stuff, would you ever punish or judge a person for another mans or in this case womans crimes?" Maysie looked to him with a 'we both now the answer to this one' face as she held her hip.

"Exactly so don't judge her! Ally is the kind of person who would literally take a beating instead of the ones she loves and cares for. I know she can be harsh maybe even brutally harsh, but that's only if she has too" Maysie voice began to get softer, before she walked out to the balcony looking at the view placing both her hand on the balcony wall closed her eyes letting the light breeze cool her face before opening her eyes again.

Looking across the beach she could see Aslan and Ally slowly walking towards Cair.

Edmund walked over to her and stood beside her.

"This had been quite a day" Maysie sighed.

"I'm sure it has" Edmund kept his eyes infront of him looking down at the lion, "come on we should go down an meet them", Maysie nodded in agreement.

All of the Royals and Maysie walked down to meet Aslan and Ally.

Maysie ran ahead and gave Ally a big hug which she easily returned.

"Are you okay?" Maysie asked with worry.

"I'm fine moo, there is just a lot that we all" Ally looked at everyone, "need to talk about about".

"Well I asure you we are listening" Caspian spoke which everyone nodded at.

Ally turned to Aslan who only nodded to her with reasurance.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I do think I am a witch" Ally never took her eyes off Maysie, hoping she wouldn't react to bad.

Maysie only looked to her friend with sympathy, which took Ally by surprise.

"Oh Ally" Maysie embraced her again.

Ally smiled at her friend, she really was just like her sister.

Ally smiled a small smile to her fried then turned attention to the others around her.

"Aslan explained everything to me about the White Witch and I can see why you would all be so nervous when you where told I was here but you don't have to be, well not yet anyway".

"What do you mean not yet?" Susan asked.

"She means, she is not yet a fully matured Witch. She must choose which path she will walk down" Aslan told them.

"What do you mean path I thought all Witches where like Jadis" Emund spoke with a hard face. This whole subject was extremely sensitive for him and his brothers and sisters could tell.

"No Edmund, don't be a fool to picture Jadis painted of Witches. Many a time ago Witches where a great species which lived amoung Narnia in numbers as great as the Telmarines. They where the protectors of Narnia and enforced the Law. If there was any tretchory or traitors of Narnia the witches would be sure to protect the Narnian people, which they did for hundreds of years. Jadis was a seventh genaration origional witch, and was grandaughter of Miagra, Queen of all Witches. Jadis had never believed that witches had been given their true deserve. In her eyes, Witches had far too much power to just be serving Narnia, and that Narnia should be serving them. When she confessed her desires to her to Miagra, the Queen was digusted in her grandchild and although it broke her heart, Miagra had to punish her as Jadis was now a traitor to Narnia and the Witches. She banished her from Narnia until she learned to love Narnia like a true Witch".

"Outraged by her grandmother Jadis and a group of her followers fled to the forbiden islands for over 20 years, where they practiced dark magic as Jadis was now a outcast, her magic became dark and her hatred for her kind and the 'stupidity' grew stronger and stronger everyday. When she returned to Narnia with her small army, she killed her grandmother and any other Witch who stood against her. Until eventually there was only her and her followers left. She became the new Queen of the Witches and declared herself Queen of Narnia".

"Oh my" Lucy said in a hushed tone, "I know the White Witch was an evil women but her own family?".

"What happened to her other followers?" Maysie asked, "the other witches I mean".

"When a Witch kills another Witch who enforces dark magic, the Witch gets to decide what is done with her magic, she can either engulf it into herself or she can destroy it. Jadis learned this by accident when she murdered one of her own who doubted her attack on the Witches of Narnia. Jadis had over fifty Witches who followed her. She eventually killed most of them, each Witch she murdered the more powerful and dark she became. A few of her followers fled to different worlds".

"I thought you said travelling to different worlds was forbidden?", Ally asked.

"Once a witch travels from one world to another they can never return Ally. Those witches had fled from Narnia to your world earth. They never were able to return to their world though Ally".

"How come this is the first we are hearing of this?" Susan asked Aslan, "I have never heard of the Witches of Narnia and I have read Narnia's history as far back as the day of when the Laws of Narnia was placed".

"Jadis wanted there to be no trace of her discraced ancestors, so she had all books with any mention of Witches of a good nature destroyed. It was the first act she did as the new Queen of the Witches. As each witch has her own individual speciality Jadis' was ice and snow, and as punishment to the Narnian people for degrading the name of the witch she covered this land in ice and snow for over a hundred years" Aslan finished.

The Royal's all looked at eachother then to Ally and Maysie.

"But if Ally is now a Witch won't she feel like the orginal witches did. Won't she feel like she needs to protect Narnia like the others Witches did?" Lucy asked.

"Not exactly" Aslan turned to Ally, "you will learn to protect all that is close to you, I believe you have proven that much already Ally Grey" Ally looked to Maysie then to Peter's split lip. "You must decide what is true to your heart, and what is worth fighting for. However, Jadis and her followers will do their upmost to try and persuade you to the dark Ally. It is of the greatest importance that you fight it. The dark path of a Witch is a far less troublesome and a easy path to take than becoming a fully grown Witch. It will be difficult Ally I must tell you. Becoming a Witch is not an easy task. The orginal Witch was the only other Witch who went through this transformation other than yourself".

"What about future witches?" Ally asked as a sickening feeling began to grow in her stomach.

"They too will go through transformation however it won't be as physically challenging as yours".

"How long does it take?" Ally nerves where beginning to show.

"It all depends on when your body is ready Ally".

"Does it hurt?" Maysie asked the question she knew Ally was far to proud to.

Aslan look at Maysie then to Ally once more.

"It will weaken you and tire you and it may cause you pain. But you must do your best to carry on Ally, you are a strong girl just have faith in yourself".

Lucy looked to Ally and walked over to her and took her hand.

"I promise we will be with you every step of the way, you'll never be alone Ally. I know you'll be able to do it!" Lucy smiled.

"Thankyou you Lucy, you're very kind" Ally tried her best to smile, but she was still in a bit of shell shock.

Maysie took her other hand and leaned her head on her friends should.

"Ally cat, you'll be able to do it" Maysie took her head off her shoulder then looked straight into her friend milky green orbs, "you are the strongest person I know! I mean look at what happened only an hour ago! You kicked, a hairy dude with horns and his friends ass! Then you did the same to him!" she pointed to Peter who went wide eyed.

"She did no such thing! It was mere luck!" He defented himself, earning a few sniggers from those around him.

"I could easily do it again blondie, your just a sore loser" Ally said dryly with a smug grin.

"Is that a challenge?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you can take getting your ass handed to you by a girl...again, then yes it is!" Ally laughed at Peter before turning around to Maysie who was grinning at her friend.

'Oh this should be good' Peter thought to himself.

"Yes, yes well you can fight eachother later on because right now, it is dinner and I am hungry!" Edmund interupted the two.

The sudden mention of food, made both Ally and Maysie stomach rumble.

"Looks like you not the only ones" Caspian laughed hearing the two girls.

"Well travelling from one world to another makes you hungry!" Maysie stated.

"Well now I know your not going to try an cause another horrific war, I thinkmy brother and i owe you an apology" Susan walked forward to Ally and Maysie with genuine regret in her eyes, "we have all treated you appallingly and hope you can forgive us, we where only protecting eachother and Narnia".

"It's okay we understand" Ally smiled to her.

"I will only forgive you if you feed us!"Maysie half joked, "I am starved!".

"That can definetly be arranged" Caspian laughed and shook his head at Maysie's silliness.

"Aslan do you wish to join us?" Peter asked the great Lion.

"No thankyou" Aslan shook his head, "I must be going back to my own home now".

"Wait! What, how am I going to learn, what if I have questions! I need your help Aslan! Please don't leave me, I need you!" Ally sounded a mix of a lot of this but desprate was what could mostly be heard.

"Ally I am never far away and I will always be with you. As for the help and learning part, I have revived a few of the books Jadis had destroyed for you to read, they should tell you all you need to know" Aslan smiled calming Ally a little.

The was a few seconds silence as Ally expected Aslan to carry on talking.

"An they are where exactly?" Ally finally spoke realising he had finished his sentance.

"You will get them soon enough" before Ally could say anything Aslan blew on the sandy floor, making the grains of sand swirl and twirl into the direction behind them into a large cave like tunnel and a wall of sand stood before them.

"You will be fine Ally, just remember everything we have talked about and you will be everything you where destined to be" and with that Aslan ran into the sand, instantly causing the sand to collapse.

Maysie stared with her mouth once again wide open.

"And just when you think this place can't get any weirder!" she said in amazement.

Okay so there we go another chapter re-written, hope you guys like it another one is on the way soon :) remember review review review! X


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who story alerted, favourited and review this I'm glad you took the time and that your enjoying my story :)**

The six young people had all finished eating and Lucy was now walking around the castle grounds with the girls and leading them towards their sleeping quarters.

"Are you sure about this" Maysie asked Lucy.

"Oh don't be silly Maysie, you two have come to Narnia for a reason. Ally has been sent here to Narnia to become a Witch, and she is going to need all the help and support she can get, so we want you both to stay here so we are all together if you ever need any of us!" Lucy stated, "now I will her no more thankyou's and neither will my brothers or sister! It has been settled".

"You know for a fourteen year old, you have a very strong head on your shoulders" Ally laughed a little at the younger teen.

"Well some one has to in this family!" Lucy joked, before she opened a door and motioned for the girls to go in.

"Ally this is your room".

The two girls gasped at the room infront of them. It was beautiful.

The room was white with a beige/golden marble floor. To the left of the room there was a giant white fireplace with a elegant rectangle mirror with a twisting golden frame sitting above it. Either side of the fire place two tall light oak bookcases stood filled with books and in front of the fireplace light brown rug with vine patterns sat on the floor. Sitting on top of the rug were three cream sofas with with a golden edge, with brown and golden cushions. Across the room a golden twisted four post bed sat with draping cream curtains. And on the bed lay matching scatter cushions.

A few feet from the bed a door which led out to a balcony and the other side of the bed an archway which led into a large closet and washroom.

"We had the servants bring you some clothes over, however as they didn't have much time you only have one shelf full for now, but later on this week we will go shopping and buy you more" Lucy told Ally with a grin.

"Lucy this is too much" Ally couldn't believe the size of the room! It was huge! Even bigger than her room back in Scotland!

Lucy laughed at the way the two girls where admiring the room.

"My face was pretty similiar to that when we first moved into Cair" Lucy giggled, "Maysie your room is just down the hall next to mine".

Maysie jumped up and down in excitement, "this is awsome Lucy! I could definetely get used to this that's for sure!".

"Ally are you okay settling in here while I show Maysie her room before Maysie she bursts!".

Ally snorted at Lucys statement and nodded, "well we wouldn't want that would we?".

Grinning Lucy and Maysie left Ally alone in her room.

She quickly removed her boots not wanting the sandy shoes to mess her floor.

Ally took another glance at her beautiful room, walking over to the bed Ally admired the vine and flower designs on her bed posts, before she let her finger run across them.

Walking over to the double doors she opened them walking onto her large sized balcony which only had what looked to be a lounging chair and a small tree like plant.

Leaning her elbows on the balcony wall, Ally took a deep breath of fresh air, and took in the view before her.

Narnia really did look amazing from up here, looking to her right she could see six other balconys just like hers. She figured they would probably be where the others slept as Lucy said hers and Maysie's room where down the hall.

"Hello" a voice said which caused Ally to scream a little and jump with fright.

Turning to her head to the left she saw Peter standing on his balcony with a smug victourious look on his face and his arms crossed.

"Greaaaaat" Ally dragged out her word, "Why do I have to have you for a neighbor!" Sarcasm dripped from Allys voice as she walked over to the left side of the balcony.

"I know, I asked Lucy this myself but she only said to me that she wanted you as close to us incase you ever need help and bobs your uncle here you are".

Peter made his way closer to the side Ally was across from and soon the two where standing but under a metre and balcony wall away from eachother.

"You know you still owe me that fight" Peter grinned.

"I never forgot, I was merely settling into to my new room" Ally retorted back, "you sure you really want to do this again, I mean it's got to do something to your ego when a girl can handle a knife or sword better than you can".

"That was luck!" Peter said throught gritted teeth.

"Sure it was" Ally laughed, "how's the lip?".

"It's fine!".

"Good to know!" Ally grinned as she turned round and began to walk back into her room.

"Sure it is!" Peter shouted to her, causing Ally's grin to spread even wider.

Turning back around Edmund was standing in her doorway with a raised eyebrow, and Ally jumped again.

"Oh my god! Seriously! What is it with you boys creeping up and scaring the living daylights out of me?!".

Edmund chuckled, "I'm sorry, I promise you I didn't mean it, I can't speak for Pete though".

"You want to come in?" Ally asked as she could still see him standing at her doorway. Nodding his head Edmund stepped forward, and stood in her room feeling a tad awkward.

Ally snorted at him, "I know where from different times an everything but relax where I come from, it is perfectly acceptable for a boy an girl to be alone together in a room! Now, sit down on one of my fabulous chairs!".

"Liking your room then?".

"It is amazing, don't know if I'm ever going to leave here, I mean this could easily be as big the flat in london!" Ally took a seat as Edmund did and tucked her feet under herself to keep them warm.

"Maysie told us your from 2012, from the future I mean".

"That sounds so strange hearing you say that but I guess it kind of true for you. What time did you say you where from again?",

"Well the first time we left Narnia it was 1939 and when we returned once more, it was 1940 just turned".

"Oh wow. I didn't expect it to be soon, you know because of the way you dress and everything. So the second world war huh.",

"Well as for the clothes, it isn't the fashion we were used to either but it has been this way since the first time we came to Narnia and that was 1300 years ago! And yes we were still in war when we left England, where not still fighting now are?" Edmund asked in a panic.

Ally laughed a little, "no the second world war finished in 1945" Ally smiled.

"Did we win?",

"Yep, in 1941 the Americans joined us after the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbour killing over 2000 americans and injuring over 1000 soldiers or something like that, and from there things pretty much started to look up for us",

"I know it's far fetched do you know how many people were killed?".

"It was guessed around the world 82 million soliders and civilians people were killed because of the second world war".

Edmund stayed silent, in absolute horror.

"I know it's really sad isn't it" Edmund only nodded.

"Did you say 82 million where killed?" Susan was now standing at the doorway with a look of horror and disgust on her face.

Ally nodded sympathy, very clear on her face.

"Would you mind if I get Peter, I know he will want to hear this too" when Ally nodded Susan briefly left the room and returned with Peter and Susan took the last remaining chair and Peter sat next to Ally.

Looking around at the people infront of her and their expressions she began to become a little hesitant, "maybe I shouldn't be telling you all this".

"No please" Peter said with a small smile, "it would mean a lot to all of us it you could tell us".

"Well if you want to know everything I'll go get Maysie she is in her room with Lucy", standing up she walked in the direction of her door.

"You don't know what room she is in" Peter told her but Ally only continued to walk for her door.

"Oh I'll be able to hear her before I can see her trust me" Ally grinned as she opened her door and walked through the hall way she was in earlier.

Needless to say a few moments later Ally returned with Maysie, Lucy and Caspian.

"Go for one and you return with a party" Susan joked, as Ally returned to her seat next to Peter, tucking her feet under her once more as she leaned on the arm rest.

Lucy and Maysie both took a seat on the floor sitting facing the group and Caspian sat on Peters arm rest.

"I heard Ally talking to Maysie about you wanting to know what happened to your world, I was intruiged" Caspian confessed.

"So where talking about the second world war, I do love history but it was always Allys strong point" Maysie told the group, "but I will help answer your questions as good as I can".

"What happened to England?" Susan asked.

"Well it took some time but England got back on its feet".

"What about the Germans?" Edmund asked with a hard voice.

"No" Maysie stated causing the four Pevensie's to be taken back, "you mean the Nazi's not the German's".

"No I meant the Germans they where the same thing!" Edmund retorted back becoming more annoyed with Maysie, "last time I checked it was me and my family that was taken away from our mother and had to watch our father go to war because of them!"

"No not because of the Germans because of the Nazi's!" Maysie told him back, returning his tone.

"They are the same thing Maysie!" Susan said to Maysie wondering why it sounded like she was sticking up for the country hers was once at war with.

"No they are not!" Edmund was taken back by Maysie shouting, then he looked to Ally.

"What is she talking about?!" Edmund asked.

"Ed, Maysie is right there is an awful lot about the war that you don't know about" Ally told him in a calm voice trying to relax the situation a little.

"Well then please continue to tell us" Peter said to Ally and Maysie, "without any arguements please!", Peter gave Edmund a look and he only starred back at his brother as if to say 'what?'.

Ally and Maysie continued to tell them all about the war, about the holocost and everything else.

Susan and Lucy both had tears in their eyes as Ally told them about the Jews.

"6 million" Lucy said as a tear fell down here cheek, "those poor people".

"I know it's very sad isn't it" Maysie said.

"That man Himler sounded like a monster!" Caspian spoke for the first time since the girls finished.

"Hitler" Perter corrected Caspian, "and he was".

"No offense Pete but the people from your old world sound even worse than Miraz!" Caspian told him, and Peter only laughed inwardly at his brother.

"Many films where made about the war back home, some of them are personal favourite's actually" Maysie added trying to somewhat lighten the extremely morbit mood, "they never let us forget about all those brave people, I suppose it's why people like them so much".

"England recovered from the war though didn't it?" Susan asked.

Ally smiled and nodded, "the whole world did eventually, an we moved on but we never forgot, as a sign of respect".

Susan nodded, "what happened after the war?" Lucy wondered, "I mean I know it must of changed I mean look at what you're wearing, it's a lot different to what we wore back home thats for certain".

"Things are a lot different back home now than they where in your day" Ally laughed.

"For instance" Maysie grinned at Ally then looked to the group, "non of you have heard of the internet".

"The what?" Edmund tilted his head at the funny term.

"Or facebook! Or a mobile for that matter!", Maysie giggled, "Oh my god, you don't know of Justin Bieber!".

Ally rolled her eyes but laughed with Maysie, but suddenly Maysie stopped laughing and jumped up off the floor.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot!" Before she could be questioned Maysie ran out the room.

Those who she had left behind all looked to eachother like she was crazy.

A few moments later Maysie returned to the room with her backpack. She quickly unbuckled the case, the lifted off the lit, revealing the insides of the back back.

Everyone watched her closely as she began to throw a few wet clothes from earlier over her shoulder onto the floor. Underneath the clothers two small sized bags.

"My make up bag!" Ally shouted as she grabbed the stripey coloured bag and quickly unzipped it open, to find all her make up in tact. With her deodrant, perfume and hair clips in the bottom, "Maysie Moore you are an absolute genius!" She shouted, before giving the small bag a quick hug.

"Yeah yeah, I know" Maysie waved off Ally's comment as she fiddled in her own make up bag. Then she pulled out her green Ipod.

"This my friends in an Ipod!" Maysie passed the Ipod over to Lucy you looked at it intently, all the others (except Ally) starred in wonder.

"What on earth?" Susan asked very intregued as her little sister passed her the thin hand sized object.

"What does it do?" Caspian asked.

"It plays music!" Ally laughed at the look on their faces, and she couldn't find the will to stop.

"But it's so tiny!" Edmund stated as he gandered at the little metal rectangle.

A few hours later of explaining and answering questions, and listening to Maysie playlists, the suns had set and Narnia was in darkness.

Ally got changed out of her clothes into a man sized linen shirt refusing to where a night gown that the two queens instisted she wore. It was actually like they where stuck in the middle ages! Wearing floor length linen night gowns to bed! There was no chance in hell she would ever wear one of them, Maysie had sai the exact same.

One thing was for sure, if she was to stay in Narnia forever, she was definetely going to be changing what was seemed 'acceptable' for women to wear.

Ally had been laying in bed for what seemed like hours now, but it was just too hot and she had a lot on her mind.

Jumping out of bed bed she opened her balcony doors as her room was becoming very stuffy. She left Scotland in the middle of spring! The weather was warm there but not this hot!. The way the time differences where here and back in Britian, she guessed it must be summer here.

Grabbing a pillow and the blanket from the end of her bed she stepped outside and looked up into the night sky. She'd never seen anything like it, there where hundreds of stars out and the night sky look amazing. She walked over to the lounger chair throwing her pillow on it and sat down placing the blanket over her legs.

Narnia was beautiful, from where her room was she could see the whole beach to her right an to the far left what looked like a city. She began to go over everything that had happened in this one day. Her entire life had been turned upside down!

She was a witch, or a witch in training. Even saying it in her head it sounds ridiculous! And now she was living in a strange world where nothing is what it should be. A place where animals can talk and where teenagers who are her age rule, but were born near 80 years before she was!

What about back in Scotland, what about her brother. Ally began to feel a lump in her throat as she thought of her loved ones back in her world and how it was highly unlikely she would ever see them again.

"Can't sleep either?" Ally was broken from her thoughts as she turned around to see Peter in only his pants and no shirt.

Ally smiled a little at him, before she turned her attention back to the view, "something like that".

Peter nodded as he took a seat on the balcony wall closest to Ally letting one of his legs hang as he leaned his back against the wall.

"What month is it here, we left Scotland at the end of April but it is so hot here! I feel like I'm abroad!" Ally kicked off the blanket she had over herself onto the floor

"Well its just turned July" Peter looked over to Ally who was still looking out over her balcony.

"What's the date?".

"July the 3rd, why?",

"It's my 17th birthday next month" Ally laughed a little but Peter couldn't hear any humour behind it.

"Your only turning 17!" Peter starred at her wide eyed, "wow, I thought you where older. How old is Maysie?",

"She's 16, it was her birthday in February, although we not that different apart in age I'm the older one up here in head for definite" she smiled as she pointed and tapped her head.

Peter laughed as he fully believed Ally on that, Maysie did seem a little naïve.

"Well your handling all this very well for your age, if I were you I don't know how I'd take it",

"Thanks" Ally smiled an for the first time in their conversation she turned to look at him. It was dark but the light from his room let her see him.

She had to admit it, he had an amazing chest, she knew if he was back home all of her friends would swoon, she laughed to herself, and Peter looked to her with a raised eyebrow. Ally only shook her head to brush it off, looking at his face Ally had to take a double glance when she saw his lip and eye. His lip was slightly swollen unlike earlier and his eye was a shade of purple and black.

"Oh shit Peter, I'm sorry!" She quickly stepped off the lounger and moved across her balcony to take a closer luck.

Taken back a little Peter at Ally's sudden movement he looked to her confused, "What? What is it?".

"Your lip and eye, they've bruised and your lip is swelling up!".

Touching his lip Peter winced back a little, then looked to Ally and laughed a little, "You really know how to throw a good punch don't you".

Ally smiled at him and nodded, she winced as he did when he touch his eye.

Before she knew what she was doing, Ally stood on the balcony wall and jumped across to his, Peter smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Didn't know you where so eager to get into my-",

"Unless you want another purple eye to match this one, I suggest you don't finish that sentance" Ally grinned as she stood infront of the boy. Grabbing his arm she pulled him into the light so she could have a better look at his face.

"You know most girls, right now would be blushing like crazy to see the high king half naked infront of them", Peter smirked as he looked down to Ally who was a whole head smaller than him.

She snorted at him and continued to analyze his face with her hands, "Well I'm not like most girls, especially if I'm right to assume what they are like here! I used to train with others back home who where in just good as shape as you are 'high king' so needless to say I'm used to being around half naked men".

"Your right" Peter looked into her eyes, "your certainly not like most girls".

Ally couldn't help but smile at that, he was looking into her eyes like he was searching for something, and she didn't understand what, but she did notice the colour of the ocean in his, his eyes where very beautiful.

"Come on rocky" she laughed as took her eyes away from his and pulled him into his room, "we need to get some ice or something to calm the swelling of your face!".

"I have some herbal rub in a blue bottle for bruises on my shelf over there" Ally turned her head to where he was pointing and went and grabbed it as Peter sat on his bed.

Grabbing the little bottle Ally opened it and looked inside, it was a pastey green mixture which looked like something that would be served in a fancy restuarant.

Peter was once again taken by surprise as Ally stood infront of him and began to apply the pastey mix onto his face.

"Back home, if anyone of us where to hurt, break or bruise, someone while we where training in combat, Jared our trainer would always have us make sure that the person got seen to and cared for. Sort of to show there was no hard feeling I guess, I hope you don't mind" Ally finished applying the mixture on his eye, she began to start on his lip.

Peter never took his eyes off her and he couldn't help the feeling he was getting in his stomach, she was being very gentle as she touched his face so she wouldn't hurt him, but he couldn't put his finger on it there was something about this girl that made him want to be around her, and he was going to find out what it was.

"There" Ally smiled and closed the bottle, looking at her fingers they where now covered in green mush and she was a little disgusted.

"Okay ew, can I use you washroom please and clean this muck of my hands?",

Peter nodded and pointed to his washroom, turning around Ally walked into the room and washed her hands before she returned back into the room. Peter was sitting up on his bed with his back against the headboard and Ally laughed a little as it looked like Peter was wearing a face mask.

Walking over Ally sat at the end of Peter's bed and crossed her legs, "So what's with the whole five kings and queens thing, back home we only have one head of the monarcy not five!",

"I know it's very confusing, but after we defeated the White Witch Aslan crowned my siblings and I the kings and queens of Narnia, however Susan and I are high king and queen" Peter explained to her.

"What about Caspian?",

"Well when we returned to Narnia and defeated Miraz, Caspian was the next in line for the throne, however once we decided to stay it was decided that we should all rule but that as I have had more experiecne I should remain high king",

"Ohhhh, I think I understand now, sort of",

"So since you've asked me a question, I think it is only fair I do the same",

"Go ahead",

"How do you know how to use sword and fight like that" Peter asked her and he notice Ally tense for a second but she then relaxed.

"Back home I started Kung Fu from when I was really small, then I learned how to knife throw and how handle and defend with a sword. I used to go to classes after school everyday because they where free and they kept me busy" Ally told him.

"Well your very good, I don't think I've ever seen a girl fight like that before" Ally laughed at this.

"Let me guess, round here all the men do the fighting and the women do the cooking?".

Peter shook his head quickly not wanting her to get the wrong idea, "not at all, my sister Susan is the best archer in the whole of Narnia and she knows how to defend herself in a fight if ever need be and Lucy is one of the most precise marksmen I know, but it is just most girls don't really take interest in things like knife throwing, combat or sword fighting",

"Like I said, I'm not like most girls" Ally smiled lazily, but stifling a yawn.

"I have no trouble believing you there" Peter grinned at her.

"Well I'm going to go to bed now that your face is all sorted anyway" she told him standing up and making her way over to the balcony, Peter nodded and followed her outside.

"It was nice having a conversation with you where you don't shout at me or try to kill me" Peter smirked, Ally only rolled her eyes and turned around to face him.

"Likewise" she playfully punched him on the shoulder before she climbed onto his balcony and jumped over to hers grabbing her pillow and blanket then walked towards her balcony doors.

"Goodnight Peter" smiling at him one last time Ally walked into her room.

"Goodnight", she heard him say as she closed her doors.

Peter stood outside a few moments after with a smile on his face, then he turned and looked at his beautiful Narnia for a few moments and retired back into his room.

Ally leaned against her balcony door and she smacked her forehead with her hand.

'What are you doing Ally! You have enough on your plate as it is you do not need any extra stress! You stupid stupid girl!' Her conscience shouted at her.

"I know, I know!" She said to herself, jumping onto her bed she kicked the duvet cover off it and got under one of the bed sheet covers. Pushing all of her thoughts to the back of her head Ally closed her eyes and soon feel into a blissful sleep.

Peter woke up to the blinding sun seeping through his curtains and he placed a pillow over his face to protect his squinting eyes as he groaned to himself. Lying in bed he began to go over the happening of last night in his mind.

A small smile appeared on his face as he pictured her in his head. Her laugh, her smile, her feistiness. But how can he like her so much after only one day. It doesn't make any sense at all!

Sighing Peter threw the covers off him and stepped out of bed. Walking over to his balcony doors he opened them letting the fresh air in to help wake him up.

After he was dressed he walked out of his bedroom towards the dining hall for breakfast. As the guards opened the doors, Peter walked through the doors and found everyone already sitting down eating.

"Good morning lazy head" Lucy greeted her brother as he took a seat next to her and kissed his cheek.

"You slept in this morning Pete it's nearly ten o'clock" Edmund said with his mouth full of bread.

"Ew Ed. Really, don't talk with you mouth full" Susan looked to her brother with utter disgust.

"Sorry I didn't get to sleep till late" Peter eyes automatically fell to Ally who starred back at him with a slight smirk before she quickly took a drink of orange juice looking away.

Maysie notice this and looked to her friend and Peter suspiciously. 'Totally bringing that up later' she thought to herself.

"Why was something bothering you?" Caspian asked before taking another bite of toast.

Ally quickly brought her eyes to Peter again, "Errr, you could say that" Peter reached for toast trying to resist his twitching his lips.

"Nothing too troubling I hope" Caspian continued.

"We'll see" Peter looked to Ally once more who only raised her eyebrows and laughed a little to herself.

Maysie caught her attention by nudging her with her elbow then silently asked her what she was laughing at which Ally only replied to with a shake off the head.

"Well Maysie, Ally how did you sleep? Do you like your rooms?" Susan asked with a smile.

"Oh I slept like a baby Susan" Ally grinned avoiding the gaze she could feel coming from him, she desperately tried to control herself from laughing as she carried on, "and my room is beautiful thankyou".

"Same" Maysie agreed as took another sip of her sweet tea.

"I'm glad" Susan cheered, looking at Ally and Maysie noticed that the girls where wearing the same clothes from yesterday, "did the dresses we left for you not fit? I've just noticed your both wearing the same clothes you were wearing yesterday".

"Oh no it's not that it's just..." Maysie looked to Ally with a loss of what was the right thing to say.

"It's not that we don't think your clothes are lovely Susan, but it's just not are style of clothes. To be honest without sounding rude, I'd seriously rather walk around in these clothes and just wash them everyday than wear those dresses all the time!" Ally laughed a little and Maysie nodded with her friend as she couldn't agree more.

"Well that won't do! We can't have you walking around in the same clothes everyday! We will have to go shopping today and buy you something else you prefere!" Susan grinned at the two girls.

Lucy let out a little squeal causing both Peter and Caspian who where sitting either side of her jump, "Oh shopping! I love shopping! We should definetely go shopping!" Maysie giggled at the younger girl and her giddiness.

"So what is it you would consider wearing then" Susan asked the girls as she put her tea down and placed both her hands on the table to lean.

"As close to what I am wearing now" Ally told her honestly, "I mean I don't expect you guys to have skinny jeans, leggins or vest tops or anything, but I can't be walking around in full length dresses all day!".

Lucy and Susan looked to eachother thinking.

"Well I think we have the closest thing to it but it is what we would usually wear at sea" Susan said to her and Lucy nodded.

"Well what about if I design them then?" Maysie asked and Ally smiled at her friend, "I mean if I draw it out for you, could you guys have it made?".

"Of course, we could arrange that. I'm guessing you like textiles then?" Lucy looked to Maysie.

"It was my favourite lesson and pass time back home" Maysie grinned before she finished the last of her bacon on toast. "Well compliments to the chef! That was delicious!".

Caspian smiled as he put down his juice, "we do get looked after here. The food is always great".

"I second that!" Edmund spluttered as he shoveled more food into his mouth.

Maysie couldn't help to let out a giggle at him.

"Edmund! What did I just tell you about talking with food in your mouth full?" Susan scolded him, which Edmund only shrugged his shoulders.

A few more days had passed, and the two girls had finally began to grasp that this was their home now however Ally was still finding it a little hard to except she wouldn't get to her brother again .

Walking back to her room from recently returning from the city with Caspian, Ally began to think about her day out. It was very strange seeing animal like creatures walking around and talking. Plus it seemed that most of the people and creatures around here didn't know how to take to her. Some of the smiled at her and some of them even started conversation although she could sense that people where afraid of her and felt very uncomfortable in her presence. Caspian had told her that word had got out to the city of a Witch and a Daughter of Eve in Narnia, and that she should be wary of how the Narnian people would take it.

Sighing Ally walked into her bedroom, and threw her boots on the floor. The last few days Ally had been wearing floor legnth dresses like Susan and Lucy until Maysie's clothe designs had been delivered, but Susan told her that they would be finished and day now which certainly was a relieve to her ears.

Walking into her large closet Ally pulled the dress over her head and sighed with relief. A few days ago Susan told Ally that there were a few things that even she couldn't adjust to when came to Narnia so, she gave Maysie and Ally enough sets of underwear that they would need. It wasn't exactly what she was used to but it was still underwear all the same.

As her dress dropped to the floor she grabbed a pair of sailor pants and just a plain white baggy linen top which tied at the top of her chest with criss crosses. Then she quickly brushed through her dark blonde her then threw it in a high pony.

Peter told her that when she was walking around the city until she got her clothes, she and Maysie would have to dress in appropiate clothing as not wanting to draw to much attention as she does that enough as it is.

Ally walked into her bedroom and she walked over to the cabinet next her bedroom door.

Opening it she took out her swords and daggers and set them in place around her waist and across her shoulders.

It had been a few days since she last trained and she decided that even though it was really warm outside now was a good a time as any.

Walking out of her room Ally spotted Maysie just walking into her own, but her friend stopped once she spotted her.

"Where have you been all day? I haven't seen you around the castle at all since breakfast, is everything alright?",

"Yeah everything's fine, I just went to the city with Caspian and we got lunch when we where out that's all" Ally reasurred her friend.

"Oh okay, so I'm guessing your either going to kick someone's ass or going to train" Maysie joked and Ally shook her head with a smile.

"Trust me I don't think I need to give anymore of the towns people another reason to not like me! I already attacked their king and nearly everyone in the city either can't look at me or just avoids me all together!" Ally sighed and Maysie could see how this was troubling her friend and she grabbed her hand.

"Look, it will just be like when we first met everyone here. At first they where afraid but after a bit of time, they were all fine. I'm sure it will be the same for the Narnians too. Just give it time Al, it will all be fine soon" Maysie comforted her friend, "right, I need a nap as I've been helping the designers with the finishing touches to our clothes all day and needless to say now I am pretty tired".

Ally nodded as she squeezed her friends hand goodbye then carried on making her way to gardens.

As she finally made her way outside she walking through the outdoor passage way when she came across Lucy.

"Hey Ally" Lucy greeted, "are you off to battle?".

Ally laughed, "not quite, I'm off to train" she smiled.

"Do you know where the training room is?",

"You guys have a training room?",

"Well of course!" Lucy laughed and looked to Ally strangely, "where on earth did you think you were going to train?".

"I was just going to practise on my own outside in the gardens" Ally pointed in the direction she was heading to.

"Come on" grabbing Allys hand Lucy began walking them in a different direction. "We have training grounds on the other side of the castle to train ourselves, some of the soldiers and bodyguards of the palace. There is both indoor and outdoor facilities for the different times of year. Actually, I think Edmund and Pete are over there now, maybe you could show them a thing or two!".

Ally laughed, then she found herself thinking of a certain king, the high king to be exact. It had almost been a week since she first came to Narnia, and everyday her and Peter have had a laugh and a joke together with either just the two of them or with the whole group.

And they both usually only ever spend time alone together a few moments before they went to bed when they see eachother on the balcony, which has kind of become a thing they do every night now. It is a good thing though, it helps Ally distract herself from this whole Witch business.

Mentioning the Witch business, Ally had still not received this book which was supposed to be helping her that Aslan promised, but he told her that she would get so she expected it to be soon.

Before Ally could think anymore, she began to hear the clashing of swords in the distance.

"You'll have to do better than that Ed!" Peter told his brother as he blocked another strike from him.

"You mean like this!" Edmund laughed and rolled across the grass and knocked his brother off his feet with his own.

"Oh it's like that is it!" Peter grinned dropped his sword, sprung forward and tackled his brother to the floor.

"You two are supposed to be training not actually trying to beat eachother up!" A voice shouted.

The two boys looked up as they saw Lucy standing with her arms across her chest and Ally standing next to her with a raised eyebrow and a amused look on her face.

"We where only messing about Lu" Edmund laughed as he stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Yes well you two mess around far too rough!" Lucy told her brother disaprovingly.

"Are you hear to moan at us Lucy?" Peter asked his little sister with a questioning tone.

"No she was showing me where I could train actually" Ally finished for her.

"She was going to train in the gardens, but I couldn't let her" Lucy told her brothers.

"Right well feel free to use anything you want Al" Edmund smiled at her, and Ally only nodded then turned back to Lucy.

"Thanks for bringing me here Luce",

"No problem!" Lucy grinned, "I am sorry to do this but I have to get over to see Professor Corneilus I have a tutoring session with him in about five minutes and I don't want to be late".

"Of course! See you later Lucy" Ally waved as her friend left them she turned around to see Peter and Edmund sword fighting again.

Shaking her head at the boys she turned around and looked at the grounds.

There were three different sets of targets across the ground there where a bunch of dummies piled against a wooden like shed which looked asif it had amour in it.

One of the target lines had a wheel with a handle on it which suggested that the target could be made to move.

However Ally decided to just go over to a normal set of targets and she arranged them at different distances away from her (closest about eight feet and the furthest about twenty five feet away) and used a table as her stance mark.

She placed her knives and swords on a table and set them in a net line, smallest to biggest. Taking grasp of her first knife she took a deep breath and threw the knife at the nearest target which landed dircectly in the bullseye.

As she was about to throw her second to last knife she had caught Edmund and Peter's attention and the two of them stood either side of her watching.

"Okay you definetely won't be able to make this throw it is about twenty feet away!" Edmund said looked down at the targets, six of them now had knives placed in the inner circle of them all, although some where dead in the middle.

"Edmund I have been throwing knives everyday near enough since I was nine! I promise you I will hit that target!" Ally laughed at the look on his face, as she picked up her knife she took her stance and glared at her target. She took a few slow deep breathes before she done an over arm throw as if she bowling a cricket ball, and within seconds the noise of the knife inserting into the wood was heard.

Edmund starred at the target with an open mouth.

"That. Was. Brillant!" Edmund told Ally in disbelief.

"Thankyou" Ally smiled at him.

"Pete did you see that?!" Edmund asked his older brother still flabbergasted.

"Edmund I am standing right next to you of course I did!" Peter looked at his brother like he was stupid.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Edmund looked to Ally and jumped up and down a little. Ally laughed at him getting so excited then picked up her last knife and threw at her last remaining target and it landed once more in the inner circle.

Edmund let out a long excitable woop before her began to clap Ally once more.

Ally and Peter shook there head at him and laughed.

"King Edmund" A Faun guard interupted him.

"Yes Bertan?" Edmund looked to his guard with a small smile trying to compose his earlier behaviour.

"You have been asked for by Queen Susan in the library",

"Oh right. Okay thankyou Bertan please tell my sister I will be along very shortly I just need to shower first", the guard nodded before returning through the archway way back into the castle.

Turning back to Ally Edmund smiled, "you really need to show me how you can do that so well Ally! Promise?!" Edmund quickly grabbed his leather waist jacket and ran toward the archway the the guard came from but stopped waiting for Ally to answer him.

"I promise" Ally laughed and nodded causing Edmund to grin and run through the archway out of sight.

"I think my brother is fond of you just that bit more now" Peter laughed shaking his head at his brothers behaviour.

"Oh he's funny" Ally laughed along before she looked up to Peter an smiled, "what about you?".

"What about me?",

"Are you fond of me?" Ally smirked as she picked up her sword and stabbed it into the table a little and leaned her elbow on it.

Peter raised an eyebrow on her and smiled, "what you you do if I said no?", Ally laughed as she caught him glance at her sword.

"I guess I wouldn't really be able to answer that until you said so",

Peter nodded slowly at her, then his smirk became apperant once more and he took a little step closer to her and leaned over her grasping her other sword and he looked down at the beautiful weapon for a second then looked back down to Ally who had a raised eyebrow.

"And what would you do if I told you I was?" Peter asked this time with a little bit more truth in his voice with Ally could hear.

Ally noticed how very close he was to her right now, like feel his breath on her face kind of close. Ally took her gaze away from his for a second then looked up to him with a genuine smile which Peter couldn't help find breath taking.

"I guess I wouldn't really be able to answer that until you said so", Ally smiled as she grabbed her sword out of Peter's hand and placed it on her back in its holder.

Peter's grin spread a little and the two stared at eachother in silence for a little bit before Ally broke eye contact and made her way around the table and placed her other sword back in its holder and she began to collect her kineves which where embedded wooden targets.

Once all the knives where back around her waist she walked back over to Peter who had picked up his sword.

"So we know your good at throwing knives, but are you as good at handling a sword" Peter asked her which Ally only laughed out loud at.

"Oh Peter. I think we have already established that!", Peter rolled his eyes at her and began to walk to where he and his brother where earlier.

"Hey, how about you stop stalling and let's just get on with it shall we?" Peter said as he got into stance of attack.

Ally only shrugged her shoulders ran over to him, jumping in the air quickly taking out her swords she landed with hers hitting against his with a loud clash, "you asked for it".

Soon the two had began fighting with all they had. Both as competitive as the other and both eager for victory.

A good fifteen minutes passed and the two were still fighting feircely.

"You know for someone who has been fighting with a sword" Ally said as she blocked one of Peter's strikes, "much longer than I have, it would be expected for you to have beat me by now old man!".

Peter snorted at this, and he quickly looked to his left and saw the castle wall and he ran to it knowing be Ally would following, jumping on the wall he pushed off he catching Ally of guard and tackling her to the floor. Once they reached the ground Ally had already dropped her swords and had burst out laughing, Peter looked down at her and slowly brought his sword to her throat.

"Careful what you wish for Miss" Peter grinned, then dropped his sword beside Ally. Now however as the fight was over, he did noticed he was balanced on top of her.

When Ally stopped giggling laughing she noticed this too, "guess this makes us even now" Ally told him which only made him smirk with victory.

"You bet your ass it does!" Peter smiled as he climbed off her, then held his hand own which she gladly accepted and he pulled her off the floor.

"Your pretty good when it comes to it though, you've certainly gave me a run for my money!" Peter laughed, as he walked past her and picked up his sword.

Turning around Ally did the same, "Ahh! So he is not too proud to admit it!" Ally spoke in third person which only made Peter raise an eyebrow.

"I only admitted that you are good. I didn't admit you where any better!" Peter grinned as he placed his sword in its holder and threw his waist coat on.

Ally shook her head and laughed a little, "why do I have the feeling of this 'being even' not lasting very long?".

"Probably because your as stubborn as I am!" Peter told her which she only nodded at.

"You got that right" Ally placed her own swords back in their holders.

At this moment Susan ran through the archway carring her bow and seath of arrows, grasping both their attention.

"Peter, Ally come quick! It's Maysie! A group of men have Maysie, they are saying they're going to kill her! They're down by the town fountain. They think she is Ally! They think she is a Witch!", instantly Ally and Peter ran with Susan through the castle halls.

"How did this happen?" Ally shouted they the three continued to run.

"She and Edmund, went on a walk through the city together and then one of the towns people came and told us of a group of about men fifty are holding them at the town's fountain!" Susan told her, and soon they where at the entrance of the main gates.

"Right I want mine and King Edmund's guardsmen to follow me to the city. We have a group of around fifty men. I want as many of them kept alive and brought back to the castle!" Peter began to shout and by the time he had finished he was already on his horse, and Susan on hers.

Looking down at Ally, Peter reached out his hand and helped Ally onto his horse.

"Where are Lucy and Caspian?" Peter asked Susan, but before she could answer the two royals appeared next to him both on their horses.

"We're here Peter!" Peter nodded at the two them both then grasped his rains of the horse.

"Hold on" he quickly told Ally, before he motioned his horse to go.

'I'm coming Maysie! I'm coming!' Ally thought to her friend, desperately hoping she wasn't too late.

**Ta daa! Another chapter done, sorry to be leaving you all on a cliffy but you know it has to be done! Hope you guys like it! Review! Review! Review! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, I know I know I completely fobbed this story off for a while which was very naughty an I shall try to refrain from doing such behaviour again! Hope you guys like it!**

I jumped of Peter's horse as we came to a large crowd around the towns fountain and I could hear a man shouting and gasps coming from the Narnians that gathered. I could tell that we were still undetected by these monsters.

I could feel movement on my hand so I looked down and I someone had taken hold of it. I looked up to see Susan looking at me with a kind smile.

"She'll be alright Ally" she whispered to me and I gave her a small smile in gratitude but her words didn't comfort me in the slightest.

I looked around to Peter who was sending silent hand signals to his men, once he had finished they all dispurst to their alotted positions. Peter must have caught me staring as he walked over to me and grabbed both my shoulders.

"We'll get them back Ally! Just please if they think Maysie is the Witch for now let them believe there own theories. Revealing yourself before needed is unnecessary and will put you in danger".

"But Peter I can't ju-", I began to protest his plan but he cut me off.

"No! I'm serious Ally don't say a word until we have tried ever other option. Putting yet another person in danger is definetely a last resort", the serious look and tone to his face warned me not to argue. I only scowled at him then shrugged his hands off me letting him know how much I really didn't like his plan.

He only shook his head at me before he turned to a soldier and nodded and began to walk through the crowd. Once they realised it was their other Kings and Queens they parted like the red sea and even more whispers broke out in the crowd.

Peter pushed me behind him and Caspian stood at his side to stop me from walking infront. Lucy and Susan stood either side of me and walked forward.

I don't know how I didn't just thrash all my knives at the men in front of me when I saw Maysie.

She was on her knee's infront of the fountain with four men 'restraining' her. She had a bloodied lip and her hair was all ragged which told me they had been pulling at it and the top of her dress was ripped. She looked so frightened. Her eyes were all red and puffy and she had tears streaming down her face.

I looked over to Edmund; he was standing arguing with a large man who I am guessing was the leader of this group. I could see Edmund's head was bleeding slightly and his face was red but I could see that was just from pure rage.

I looked back over to Maysie who had spotted me and the other royals.

"Ally!" She screamed and I could she that she went to run forward but was held back. I went to walk towards her but Caspian held out his arm an stopped me in my tracks before looking at me with a stern stare and a sharp shake of the head.

I just looked at him strained then turned back to Maysie who was now crying out loud.

"Ah! The other Kings and Queens of Narnia! Your majesties!" The man who definetely was the leader dramaticly bowed down to the royals which earned a number of sniggers letting me know he was just being a dick and taking the piss out of them.

"What is your business here Sir? And do you please care to explain why you have committed an act of treason in which you and your men have kidnapped two people against their will one of them in which is a King of this country!" Peter asked the vile man and even I could hear the anger and disgust in his voice.

"Ahhhh! You see your majesty, I do believe the only real guilty ones here are infact yourselves" the man said in a gentle playful tone, yet I can see from what he has done here he has nothing gentle or playful about him.

"And how is that?" Caspian asked glaring daggers at the large man.

"I believe that it is all of you that has accepted this Witch into Narnia! Did you not?" He pointed over to Maysie, who was roughly dragged onto her feet by the men holding her and she let out a whelp, I knew they were hurting her. I went to charge forward but stopped as I could see Edmund struggle to be free to get to her.

"You know he really is persistant this brother of yours!" The man grinned and let out a small giggle as he looked at us, as if we were supposed to find it funny. Pig.

"Maysie was accepted by us and by Aslan! This was told to all of Narnia! Who are you to dare question otherwise!" Lucy spat to the man.

He raised his eyebrows at the small girl obviously amused by her outburst before his expression when back to smug, "you see how do I not know that you have not had your mind plagued by this evil creature to think so? I mean I'm sure if Aslan had accepted her why wouldn't he have told the people himself?".

"Becuase when he crowned us all Kings and Queens he entrusted us to do that for him!" Susan shouted at the man.

The man looked to Susan with mock disgust and hurt on his face and he brought his hand to his chest as if he was taken back by her raised voice.

"So much for the 'gentle queen'", I really really don't like this guy at all.

"Enough of this!" Peter shouted catching everyones attention, "as appreciative as we are for your consern good sir, I can assure you that we have not been 'plagued of the mind' and Aslan himself told us that the Witch in question is not a danger to Narnia. Now I am going to ask you to release my brother and my friend, and we will take into consideration that you did this act in ignorance and misinformaty. However, if you do not tell your men to stand down, I will have no choice but to make them!". At which point Peter whistled and did another hand gesture.

At that moment the soldiers from earlier all seemed to appear from the crowd and stood in two rows, the back row all holding the cross bows ready to fire, infront of them in a large circle trapping the men inside.

"What is your name Sir?" Lucy asked the man who was no longer looking quite as smug.

He darted his eyes from the soldiers to the small Queen.

"Oh your majesty how rude of me! My name is Pierce, and these are my men. We are a tribe from the Wilderness Mountains", He curtsied once again to the royals and spoke with that fake gentle tone. God I really did just want to punch him.

"Okay then Pierce" Peter said spitting out his name, "will you and you men stand down?".

Pierce and his men all looked around at the cross bows surrounding an aiming at them. Pierce then brought his gaze back round to Peter and his big fake grin returned with it.

"Of course your majesty" Pierce did another overly dramatic bow and I felt my grip tighten around the hilt of my sword.

For some reason I knew he wasn't backing down this easily, and that's when I felt it.

It was like a small pitiful ache in the pit of my stomach and I could feel it growing willing itself throughout my stomach. Up my to my arms, down my legs before sit seemed to quickly retreat then I could feel that some of it stayed in my fingers.

I was soon distracted of this foriegn feeling by Pierce.

"You do realise that we are only trying to protect Narnia from falling into the clutches of another Witch" Pierce spoke with a small smile on his lips.

"Of course" Susan nodded, though I could tell she was lying.

Pierce smile soon turned into a smirk.

"Well then I'm glad we are on the same page" Pierce swiftly turned around to Maysie's direction and nodded to the group men holding her.

They all seemed to grip her more tightly, and the larger of the men pulled out a dagger and he raised it ready to strike Maysie.

I could see the fear on Maysie's face even before she screamed, and before I knew what I was doing I pushed past Caspian and quickly raised my hands infront of me. I felt that aching feeling from my gut increase for a quick second before all of it was released through my hands and pulses of what looked like luminous purple air shot out my hands towards the men.

They where instantly shot into the air and Maysie fell to the floor as nothing else was holding her up.

I suddenly found myself behind Pierce with one of my daggers at his throat and I felt him tense at the intrusion and his breath hitch from my dangerous close blade sitting on his throat.

"Oh Pierce" I mimicked his offensive tone from earlier, "how rude of me to not introduce myself, my name is Ally and I am the Witch you've been looking for you piece of shit!" Once I had finished I smacked him across the head with the hilt of my knive and he fell to the floor limp.

Turning around to Maysie I held both my arms out which she ran into and I eagerly hugged her back. I smiled to her before having her stand behind me.

I reached out an pulled out my two swords from my shoulders before turning to the men restraining Edmund.

"Anyone else want to try me?" I yelled at the men who flinched at my outburst.

They all stayed silent and the men let Edmund go. Turning around to glare at his captures Edmund straightened out his shirt before turning around again and running over to Maysie once he reached he quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Maysie I'm so sorry! I tried to stop them bu-" Maysie looked up at him with a tired smile before stopping him.

"Ed it's not your fault. There was fifety of them an only two of us" Edmund nodded to her but stayed silent, before letting out a sigh an pulling her into another hug which she eagerly returned.

Very soon Susan and Lucy came over to us to hug their brother and Maysie.

"I'm so glad your both okay" Lucy said as she clutched her brother in a tight hug.

I looked around to see Peter and Caspian ordering their soldiers to arrest the men and bring them to the castle. They seemed pretty occupied but I knew they would come and check on Ed and Maysie once they had finished.

"Ally...Ally!" Edmund shouted me catching my attention back to him.

"Yes sorry I was just seeing where Peter and Caspian where that's all" I explained feeling a bit guilty I had been caught staring.

My friends all looked at me taken back at my sudden explainion before Ed spoke again.

"It's fine I was just going to say about your han- WOAH! Ally your eyes!" Edmund shouted and leaned a little closer to my face causing me to take an instinctive step back at the violation of space.

"Oh my god Ally!" Maysie grabbed my face to hers to looked at me to and as I looked to Susan and Lucy they too add the expression on curiousity and shock plastered across their faces.

"Okay what is it, your freaking me out?!" I asked them all walking backwards as I was beginning to feel a little over crowded.

Before I could hear anyone answer the aching feeling from earlier became a lot more uncomfortable and I grabbed my stomach at the feeling as it took my breath away.

"Ally are you all right?" I heard Susan ask but before I could answer her the ache suddenly intesnified at an unbearable rate and I screamed before falling to the floor and clutching my stomach.

The pain! I felt something was inside of my stomach and was trying to rip its way out!

I could soon feel an awful lot of hands on me but each touch was like a scolding burn to the skin, but I was too busy screaming from the pain from my stomach the tell anyone to get off me, soon though I could feel someone carrying me somewhere. For the love of god I hope it is to some sort of pain relief.

What was this? Am I dying becuase whatever this thing is I think it is going to kill me from pain if it doesn't stop.

I could feel this ache begin to rise up my throat slowly, and it stayed there.

I think it is killing me, as I began coughing up hot liquid and although my eyes where watering past themselves I could see it was blood, and a hell of a lot of it. Then it all went black. Thank god.

When I woke up I was back in my bed. Did I dream it? As I sat up I saw that my bed curtains where closed except for one slim slither of if light streaming through.

I hissed quickly before throwing the sheets over my eyes. My head pounded I began to feel that ache inside my stomach again it was nowhere near as bad as before but it was bearly bearable. I guess it wasn't a dream.

"Ally!" I felt someone take my hand which was ountside the sheets.

"It hurts! Why does it hurt so much?!" I whimpered and I grabbed the hand holding mine with my other.

"Shhh! I know it does sweetheart, I know!" I turned my head around to see Peter sitting next to me and he push the hair out of my eyes as it was sticking to my face.

"What's happening to me Peter?" I whimpered to him.

"We are finding out Ally, just go back to sleep if you can" he hushed me and I knew he was only trying to help but there was no way I would be getting back to sleep with this pounding in my head.

"Can you close the curtains please" I asked him in a small whisper.

Peter nodded then closed up the little slither of light with the curtains and I could instantly feel the pounding in my head decrease.

After a few more deap breaths the pain in my head resided and all was left was the aching in my stomach which I could deal with. Letting go of Peter's hand I slowly began to sit up, I could tell that he was going to protest but I shushed him before he could start.

I leaned against the headboard of the bed an took deep breaths closing my eyes as the movement made me a little dizzy.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked him.

"You've been in and out of consious for three days",

"Three days!" I stared at him wide eyed for a moment, "but I don't remember waking up before this? It only feels like we rescued Maysie and Edmund a few hours ago!".

"Well no Ally that was three days ago but please try and stay calm you don't want to work yourself up. Oh and mentioning Maysie I need to go get her she told me to wake her if you woke up", he went to leave but I grabbed his hand before her could.

"Please don't leave me" I said in a low whisper.

"All right how about I sent for her instead?" He asked me an I nodded. Usually I wouldn't mind to be left alone but although I wouldn't admit it, I am scared, petrified even. The idea of being alone and having another...whatever you could call what happened, well the thought makes me feel sick.

He smiled at me before letting go of my hand and disappearing behind the curtains. I heard him walk towards the door and briefly talk to someone before he closed the door and returned back over to me.

"So how you feeling now?" He asked as he leaned his elbows on my bed.

"Much better actually, I mean my tummy still hurts, a lot. But it does feel better", I said. Looking down at my hand and arms I noticed they were pretty much covered in a thin layer of dried blood as I looked down at my chest and baggy shirt they were the same.

Panic began to take over and I could feel my eyes whelling up.

"No! No! No! Ally look its not as bad as it looks, you've been coughing up a lot of blood and you only stopped about and hour and a bit ago. You are due to get a bed bath in a few hours but if you feel up to it maybe you could get a proper bath and we could change your bed sheets aswell. Okay just please don't panic, everything is going to be all right." I could see the consearn in his eyes as he spoke to me and I could feel myself calm down. However his little speech didn't stop the tears from falling.

"Why is this happening the me Peter?" I asked him as the tears streamed down my face.

I could see the sympathy in his eyes, but as he was going to answer me I heard my bedroom door swing open.

"Ally!" Before she even spoke I new it would be Maysie.

Peter and I instictively let go of eachothers hands and turned our heads to the direction of the noise.

I could hear her quickly run over before her head appeared in my curtains, "your awake!". I winced a little at her shouting.

"Yes she is awake Maysie but bearly so please try and be quiet!" I heard someone else say from behind the curtains.

"Oh yes, sorry Allycat" Maysie whispered with a slight blush becoming visible on her cheeks as she took my hand in her own. I couldn't help but quickly glance at Peter as she did this.

I laughed a little at my bestfriend, even when I feeling like I'm being eaten alive she still manages to make me laugh.

"So how is our patient feeling?" Professor Cornelius asked me from behind the curtains.

I looked to Peter confused, "Oh hello professor, thankyou for coming to see me, but I really don't think I'm quite up for a history on Narnia session right now" I told the man politely. He was definetely the last person I expected to be hearing from as soon as I woke.

"Oh no my dear I am not here to have a history session. I am here as because of these!" The professor emerged from behind the curtains with a stacks of six books four of which were pretty big an thick, one littlier book and an another book even smaller than that. "These are the books that Aslan sent you about witchcraft! When we brought you back from the town centre these books were waiting for you on a pile on one of your lounging chairs. Me and Queen Susan have been reading through as much as we can to see if we could find something to help you with your pain".

"Since I still feel so awful you didn't find much no?" I chucked at him with no humour at all.

"I'm afraid not dear" he sighed, "I hope you don't mind us reading your books but we were desprate. All the pain relief the nurses gave you, you would just burn off before they could take any affect".

"No of course Sir, thankyou for trying it was very kind of you" I smiled at him slighty trying to show my appreciation. I really did like this man, he reminded me an awful lot of my gramps.

"Well I only came to see how you are doing as I saw one of the maids collecting Maysie as I was bringing these books to study further from her majesties quatres as she was resting. But I will pop round a little later or maybe tomorrow if you feeling upto it, and we can chat a little more about these books and their contents" the old man looked at me over his glasses with a happy grin.

I nodded at him before saying goodbye and he soon left.

I looked to the large books spread across the end of my bed then to my two friends either side of me.

"Peter you can open my bed curtains for me now, I think I'm awake and alert enough to take it" I asked him.

He nodded and slowly opened my curtains. I squinted at the light at first but my eyes soon adjusted.

"So did either of you two get the chance to have a read of the books?" I asked.

"Nope" Maysie shook her head.

"No I didn't get the chance to, but Susan did tell me she would only be able to read four out of the six" Peter said as pointed towards the books.

"Why's that?" I wondered.

"Well, one of the books is just an empty book, and the other is in a language we didn't recognise. Not even Professor Cornelius could make out what it could be".

"How strange is it that Aslan would send me a book which was empty and another in a language nobody could understand!" I told the two of them confused.

"Would you like me to pass you them Allycat?",

"Please" Maysie nodded before passing me the two smaller looking books.

The first one I opened was just a plain old book. With empty pages and covered in some sort of animal skin, sighing I placed it down inbetween me and Peter before taking the smallest book off Maysie.

Opening the small book, I look at the strange writing infront of me. And for some reason I think I could understand it. I don't know how and I don't know why but I could understand what this writing was.

"Errr...guys" I stuttered nervously.

"What's the matter do you feel sick" Maysie asked me quickly.

"Asked me that after I tell you this, but I think...I think I can understand this. I mean I know for a fact I can read this!" I looked at the two of them an I could see the 'sick girl has gone crazy' look on their faces.

"Look I know that sounds stupid, but I swear to you. I can read this!" I began looking back down at the small book an began to read a few lines. "It sounds like a diary or journal of a girl. A young girl infact!".

"Ally its not possible for you to be able to read this! I mean I know you got a B in french but I doubt you could be this good in foriegn languages!" Maysie spluttered.

"Mays I can read this I swear! Plus Aslan sent me this book! It must has something to do with me being a witch as to why I can read it!" I replied to my best friend, then I glanced over to Peter for a bit of moral support.

"It would make sense Maysie, Aslan did sent it to Ally for a reason also if the Professor couldn't read it or even be able to say what language it is, then it must be a very old language! My bets are with Ally and its some old witchy language!" Peter smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes at Peters comment, "See Moo, even blondie the smartass here believes me".

My bestfriend snorted, "well you really are on the mend!".

Now it was Peters turn to roll his eyes, "So what does this 'diary or journal of a girl' actually say then?". I knew he was changing the subject but I answered him anyway.

"Well the first page is kind of an introduction, it says-

'Zenthia Klyjimtial

Princess Of Sifron

14 Years

Writing Book of Happenings'

"Princess of Sifron? Are there any countries called Sifron in this world?" Maysie asked confused by the strange name.

"No and I don't think there ever has been, I might be wrong but I am pretty certain I have never heard of that name before" Peter shrugged.

I turned the page of intruiged and I began to read out loud.

"Today me and Jerub walked around the mountain. Father insists I don't go anywhere on my own. It was the perfect excues for us to be alone together.

He makes me very happy. He is the only person I have ever trusted, who has ever been my friend. And when we are a part I miss him dearly" I finished.

"If I'm honest it does sound like the average fourteen year old diary to me" Maysie said.

"So you really can read it then, but I wonder why Aslan sent you a teenagers journal?" Peter wondered finding it to be very odd.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to read it to find out aren't I" Ally told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world which Peter only rolled his eyes too once more. "However before that I think I might get a bath and get all this crap off me! I feel so horrible and dirty right now".

"Yes well that sounds like a great idea, but I do suggest that Maysie you stay with her incase she needs help", once Maysie nodded Peter stood up "I really am happy thay your awake Ally. You gave me quite a fright for a moment back then", he told me as he made his way to my bedroom entrance.

"Thankyou Peter" I replied and he stopped at the door before nodding slighty then he was gone.

I stared at the door for a little while before remembering Maysie was still in the room.

Gazing back to Maysie I was taken back by the knowing look she was giving me. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Oh shut up!" I pointed at my friend in warning. My head felt like gloop enough as it is, I certainly didn't need all this being Peter and me business to stress me out even more!

Maysie snorted before lifting her hands up protesting her innocence, "I didn't say nothing!".

"Yeah but you where thinking it!" I narrowed my eyes playfully at her as she laughed at my comment, before I hit her with a pillow.

She only caught it however and carried on laughing. "Whatever you! Go sort of my bath for me you witch!".

"How ironic is it that your calling me the witch, when really you are a witch!" Maysie laughed a little more before running into my washroom probably so I couldn't throw anymore pillows at her.

"I guess I did walk into that one!" I shook my head and sighed.

"Yup! That you did!" I heard from the washroom. I giggled and rolled my eyes. Smartypants.

Once I soaked in the bath for an hours an got all the grime off of me, I felt a hurndred times better. I mean I still ached a little in my stomach and my bones, but it felt like I had just done a really tough workout and was feeling the after effects the next day.

Maysie helped me get dressed into the new clothes she made. I do have to say they where gorgeous.

The pants where plain black and reminded me of my skinny jeans, yet the waist band had knife holder right around it. The top was a dark red corset with three gold buckles which made their way down the corset, they where in the shape of a lions head. The corset made it's way to under my bust and my chest was covered by a cream under shirt. The jacket that I didn't want to put on as I was warm enough already matched the colour of the corset. Except this was velevet and looked very similar to a slim blazer. It was embroded with golden swirls on the front and the back.

I pushed my feet into the black boots came just below the knee then fastened them with the two gold buckles making them comfortable on me feet.

"If I do say so myself these clothes are pretty fab" Maysie said proudly as she stood behind me and we both looked at my reflection.

Turning around to Maysie I could see she was wearing a white blouse which rouffled at her chest. A pale green jacket which was tightened at the waist my a large brown sash, her pants the same as mine but they where more a beige colour and her boots matched the colour of her belt.

"Maysie these clothes...they're beautiful!" I told my best friend. "Not that I ever doubted that you had the ability to make something like this, but you really have blown out my expectations of what I thought you would design!".

Maysie hugged me from behind and leaned her chin on my shoulder.

"That makes too of us then!" She giggled, "I wanted them to look as medivaly as possible but for them to still have a modern flare to them, I should call them narnian sheike!".

I laughed with my friend before turning around to face her.

"I'm so happy to hear you laugh Ally. I thought I'd never been so scared when they took me and Edmund. He did all he could to protect me, he fought at least six of them off before Pierce came and smacked him across head. I was holding him on the floor begging for him to be all right when these horrible group of men dragged me away from him. I must have been screaming for him too much becuase one of them punched me then grabbed me by my hair shouting at me telling me if I wasn't quiet they would kill Edmund right infront of me. But then you came with everyone and I knew we were safe."

"But when you fell to the floor Ally, screaming like I'd never heard before and coughing up all that blood. That's when I had never felt so scared before. I thought I was losing you. I sat in your bed with and held you while you screamed at me to make it stop. I'm so sorry Ally, I tried everything I could but I was just useless" by now the tears where streaming down her face and I could feel my eyes whelling up. I hated seeing Maysie upset.

"Maysie shhh, shhh" I pulled her into another hug, "you just being with me was enough Mays OK and as for not being able to help that's nothing even the nurses could fix. Hey if you have been with me all this time have you been getting any sleep?" I asked her.

"Well yesterday afternoon, Peter and Lucy came in here and Peter told me that he would stay with you so I could get some sleep becuase since we brought you back I hadn't left you. So Lucy brought me back to my room and her and Susan stayed with me and Sue tried reading through your books and Lucy just talked to me till I fell asleep. Peter stayed with you though till you woke up. Edmund and Caspian swapped with him a few times becuase I slept all through yesterday, and he needed to eat and change his clothes a few times because of how ill you where".

When she said that I knew exactly what she was talking about and it made me feel sick. I must have got blood on him when I was coughing it up. I feel beyond embarresed and grateful right now. I focused on Maysie and saw she have calmed a little but she was still crying.

So I smiled at her and whiped away her tears. "Right you listen to me miss Maysie Moore whatever happened over the last few days and whatever else happens in the future you need to remember it happens for a reason. And I have a feeling that this is to do with my transformation, so chances are that this is going to happen to me again. But if this is my transformation into a witch the silver lining is that it won't kill me and eventually it will stop, just like it did today. I think that's something we both need to try and remember" I told her as I held her cheeks in my hand. Once I finished I leaned up and kissed the top of her head. "I'm right here Maysie, I'm not going anywhere" I whispered to her and pulled her into another hug.

Once we stopped the crying and pulled ourselves together, Maysie and I decided to go see if we could find the others. She insisted I hold her arm for a bit of extra support which I was grateful for as I still felt pretty weak.

One of the guards told us that the Monarchs where all in the grand Liberary with the professor. So we made our way towards the Liberary and very soon we where at the entrance.

Two of the guards smiled at me and nodded, and I recognised one of them almost instantly. It was the minotaur, I fought with the first day we came here.

"Lady Ally, I am very glad to see you back on your feet. My Kings and Queens have been extremely worried!" The beast smiled at me and I felt that this greeting between us would be a lot less hostile.

"Thankyou Sir. That's very kind of you, especially considering the last time we met I kind of...".

"Well that's all in the past. Consider it forgotten" he smiled at me and nodded his head, "now Lady Ally would you like some assistance walking into to the Liberary. Lady Maysie looks like she could rest her shoulder".

"Yes please I would be very grateful Sir", he nodded at me before offering me his arm to lean on.

Maysie smiled before she thanked him.

"And non of this Sir business, call me Shruff" he told me as the other guard opened the door for us.

"Okay Shruff only on the condition you call me Ally, just Ally", I smiled at Shruff and he nodded.

"As you wish Ally".

I turned to look in the Liberary and could see the five monarchs where all chatting around sofa area. Once we entrered though they stopped and looked up to us.

"Ally!" Lucy cried and I could see her face spread into a wide grin.

They all stood up from their chairs and made their way over to me, Maysie and Shruff.

"Thankyou Shruff, I'll take it from here" I turned round to see Peter now by my side. Shruff nodded before bowing.

"Thanks Shruff it was nice seeing you again" I smiled at him as she walked away.

"Bye Shruff!" Maysie shouted waving at the minotaur.

I turned my gaze back Peter and I could see he already had his eyes fixed on mine. I looked to see that he had his hand open for me to take which I did, and he walked me over to were they where previously sitting down.

"I thought that you where going back to bed once you had your bath?" Peter asked me as we walked over to the sofa's.

"Well that was the original plan but I wanted to see you all and get out my room for a bit" I told him with a small smile.

"Alright but you shouldn't be pushing yourself. You only gained full consiousness this morning" he replied and I could hear the concern in his voice, which I only rolled my eyes at. He is such a fusser!

"He's right you know, you don't want to over do it" Susan said as she took seat down in the arm chair she was previously in and curled her shoeless feet under herself.

"Guys I'm fine honestly. But how about if I do feel to tired or even the slightest bit sick I will tell you an go straight back to bed" I said. Thinking it was a pretty fair deal.

"Fine, but you even the slightest bit of nousea and you tell me!" Peter said with a serious tone.

"Ally we are all really pleased that you are up and about. How is the pain feeling now?" Caspian asked me as he took a seat next to Lucy who was leaning on him like a human pillow.

"A lot better actually, I just feel very weak that's all" I said with a small tired smiled.

Caspian nodded, "I must say though your clothes are very beautiful indeed. You did a really good job of them Maysie, you both look very beautiful!".

"I agree, I think you may have just started a new fashion Maysie! I know I would love some of your clothes, they are stunning!" Lucy said with a hint of excitement. "They also look to me a lot cooler than these full length dresses in this hot weather! Maybe you could design me some similar clothes?".

"Of course I wouldn't mind that at all!" Maysie grinned.

Once Peter and I finally reached the couch he made sure I was comfortable before he sat next to me.

"Sorry to change the subject but I have to ask, what's happened to Pierce and his men?" I asked, it's been in the back of my mind since I got in the bath but I wanted to ask when everyone was around.

"Well once we got them all back to the castle we had them all questioned. They are a tribe from the Wilderness Mountians north of Narnia near the borders of Ettinsmoor. And in the next few days they will be trialled and either whipped and sent to the dungeons for a few years or exectued depending how they plead and if they are remorseful or not!" Edmund spat.

"Executed?!" Maysie gasped horrified, if I'm honest I was quite taken back myself.

"Yes Maysie, they comitted high treason. They kidnapped and assulted a King of Narnia and also kindnapped and then attempted to spill innocent blood! Your blood may I add!" Caspian explained to Maysie.

Suddenly execution didn't seem so barbaric to me anymore. After all these men are the reason I was in this much pain in the first place. Well, sort of.

"I don't want someone to die becuase of me!" Maysie explained in disgust.

"Mays they wouldn't be punished just for the crimes commited towards you remember. In fact the reason of execution is more for Kidnapping the King" Susan yold her trying to comfort her.

"I know but-".

"Maysie where not back home anymore remember" I told my friend trying to get her to understand, "if these are the laws of this land that means that those men did what they did knowing what the risk was and still did it anyway".

Maysie was looking at me like she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "you actually agree with them? That a man should loose his life over this?".

"Moo theses men didn't just steal some fruit because they were hungry. They where going to kill you Maysie, do you get that. They didn't know you, who you where or if you'de done anything wrong they just guessed! People like that are dangerous not only for yourself but for the whole of Narnia!" I tried to explain to her but she only shook her head at me.

"Dangerous for Narnia Ally! Listen to yourself! This is life we're talking about here. These men for sure are bad people but they could have children, wives and family. Who are any of you to decide that all those innocent people have to be punished for someone elses crimes!" She began to shout. I was begining to understand that this didn't really have anything to do with these men at all.

"Maysie this isn't the same" I began to tell her I could see she her eyes begin to water. "These people wouldn't be dying for no reason behind it, this isn't the same!", I said to her softly as my expression went sympathetic.

"What are you talking about?" Edmund asked.

I just saw Maysie look at the floor, I glanced over to Edmund quickly and he was looking confused as to what we where talking about.

"You know what it doesn't even matter. I don't want to hear anymore of this!" Maysie got up turned herself around and quickly ran to the door, on her way out she brushed past Professor Cornelius.

"Maysie!" He shouted after her, but she only carried on running.

Turning around the Professor saw the group of young Royals and walked over to them, "what on earth has upset poor Maysie so much?" He asked.

I looked to the Professor and sighed, "I'm going to have to go after her" I tried to get of but I felt a strong arm go around my waist gently pull me back to the couch.

"I don't think so Ally, there's no way you would be able to catch up to her without making yourself ill again" Peter told me, I huffed knowing he was right and brought my hands to my face and buried it in them.

"I'll go and find her, don't worry Ally" Edmund said and he got up, picked his sword off the table and began to tie it securely around his waist.

"Thankyou Ed I appreciate it" I told him as I leaned back into Peter feeling very comfortable with his arm around me.

Edmund nodded before he ran out the Liberary looking for Maysie.

NormalPOV

Maysie ran out of the Liberary after passing the Professor, she felt mean for just ignoring him but she just need to get away and some fresh air.

After finally running down however many corridoors and two flights of stairs Maysie finally found herself in the Apple garden. She leaned against the wall for a second as to catch her breath. Before she straightening herself out she began to walk along the path.

'What are they all thinking! I know that these men are cruel, but we would only be their equals if they are killed then punishing their families!' Maysie thought to herself.

Walking along Maysie saw a very tall, large tree which would provide her with some shade, and she headed towards it. She sat down so she was facing the woods and not the castle not even wanting to look at it right now.

Maysie knew that deep down it wasn't really the idea of Pierce being executed that was upsetting her, more the idea of someone losing a parent. Plus the fact of everything that's been happening over the last few days Maysie and how she thought she was going to lose the only family she had left.

Maysie could feel the tears that she had held back fall down her face.

As time past Maysie continued to let her tears fall.

"You know for the sweet and innocent type, you run extraordinary fast" Maysie jumped at the sudden untrusion coming from her left.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you it's rude to sneak up on people Edmund?!" Maysie snapped looking over her should to wear he was standing.

Edmund sighed and sat down so he and Maysie where touching elbows.

"So are you going to tell me the real reason you where so upset back there or am I going to have to drag it out of you?" He asked her and she only stared at the floor and began picking at the grass. "Oh Maysie please talk to me!".

"I don't think it's right alright!" She shouted at him, "I don't see how anyone can justify killing someone. Because there is almost always someone who is left behind. Someone else who has to grieve the loss. How can that be justifide?" She asked him quietly as more tears spilled down hear face.

"Maysie" Edmund shuffled himself so he was sitting directly in front of her, "I'm a King of this land, it's my job and duty to protect my people. That is how I justify it. Why does this get to you so much?" He questioned.

"Because I know what its like okay!" She cried and looked at him intently, "what is like to lose someone you care about someone you love so much becuase someone else decides that they are not worth saving! That they are not worth the chance!" She shouted at him before she dropped her head into her hands and cried out loud.

Before he knew what he was doing Edmund had pulled Maysie onto his lap and was hugging her as she cried.

"Maysie tell me what's really going on" Edmund asked, he could feel her tears fall onto his neck.

Maysie pulled back from him and looked up at him, "when I was six, my parents where in a car accident, hit by an oil tank which toppled over and began to leak. There was another car which was hit too. It had a young couple in it. When the police arrived they saw my parents car was on fire, closest to the oil tank and toppled over. So they saved the young couple first because they where both consious. The police decided that it was 'too dangerous' to try an save my parents and to wait for the fire service. The car exploded before the fire service even arrived. But there was time for them to be saved, I can remember, we waited for so long!".

"We waited...where you there?" Edmund asked confused.

"Mine and Ally's family where coming home from a camping holiday and me and Ally wanted to come home in the same car so I went in her dads car with her" Edmund looked down at the girl infront of him. She looked so vulnerable right now.

"Edmund, I had to watch my family die infront of me because someone else decided that they where too much of a risk and that they weren't worth the chance. I had grieve for years because someone else decided not to take a chance on my mum and dad and now I'll never get to see them again. I know what those men did was wrong and I do want them to be punished. But nothing you can tell right now is going to make me agree with you".

Once she had finished Maysie pulled away from him and stood up and walked a head before stopping when she was a few paces infront of the tree. She looked out to the sky and watched as a flock of large purple birds flew past in the typical V formation and she hugged herself as her eyes followed them until they disappeared over the forest tree tops.

Edmund sat where he was for a moment and thought about what she had said. Before he got up and walked over to the her. And he stood infront of her.

"If you feel so strongly about this May, I promise you I will make sure those men aren't put to death" he said as he grabbed hold of one of her hands.

Maysie looked up at him and a small smile spread across her face. "You would?".

Edmund nodded slowly at her. "But I can't promise that I could stop any other exectution that may or may not take place in the future Maysie".

"I know. But I don't think I could bare the idea of someone dying over something they did to me. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night." She confessed to him and noticed him looking down at her with smile.

"You know I think you may just the most caring person I've met, bar my little sister of course" Edmund told her as he pulled her into a hug.

Maysie knew her cheeks would be very red now but luckly for her she had been crying quite a lot today. Not knowing what to say Maysie opted to stay quiet and just hug him back.

Once the two pulled apart Edmund looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled to see that she had stopped crying and that she was smiling back up at him.

Even when her face was all red and her eyes where puffy he still thought she was very beautiful. Even more beautiful than his older sister in his opinion. Although he was very tepmted to lean down and kiss her right then, he willed himself not to as she was still looking so fragile to him. And he couldn't take advantage of her.

So he pulled himself out the hug and held out his arm for her which she took, even though the disapointment was sitting heavily on her stomach.

She thought that even for a split second there that maybe he was going to kiss her. Or maybe that was just her hoping he would. Either way he didn't and she was begining to feel a little silly to think he would want to kiss her in the first place. He was a King of Narnia for christ sake. She had seen how girls are with in the short time she had been in this land. And needless to say he could probably get whoever he wanted with the a royal click of his fingers. Not that she could blame the other girls. He was a very good looking boy and Maysie knew it. Maybe him chasing after her earlier was him just him trying to be a friend.

"We should get back into the castle. Ally is going to be worried about you!" Edmund said snapping Maysie out of her mind ramble.

"Yes, yes of course!" Maysie replied trying to sound as not guilty as possible.

The two walked back to the Library and chatted about everything other than the almost they had nearly shared. Hoping the other would be distracted with the new topic.

Soon the two found themselves walking into the Library to find everone where they had left them on the couch's.

"I'm sorry for that earlier guys, I guess that last few days have gotten to me that's all" Maysie said and was pleased when everyone told her it was okay.

"I've told Maysie that because she feels so strongly about the sentencing of the Wilderness tribe as she is so closely involved we won't have them executed. I think no matter what they plea or how they react it will just have to stick to the jail punishment", Edmund told whose fellow Royals.

"Well you are incharge in overseeing the criminal trials and offenders Ed. The decision is yours" Peter said to his brother.

Edmund nodded at his brother and then gave Maysie another smile.

"Are you okay Moo?" Ally asked her friend concerned.

"I'm good" Maysie nodded to her friend before she walked over to her and leaned don't so her friend wouldn't have to get up and gave her a hug.

"So what have you guys been upto since me and Ed have been gone?" Maysie asked as she could see what looked like Allys books spread across the floor.

"Looking up about Witches perfoming magic" Susan spoke up.

"We were thinking of finding out why I have been in so much pain and what I did at the fountain in the town" Ally explained.

"Found anything yet?" Edmund asked.

"Yes we have actually, apparently when a Witch comes of age she needs to ween herself onto magic and not push her magical boundries. It explains why Ally reacted so badly after the whole Kidnapping incident." Lucy explained.

"This book says that every Witch is different and she will be able to unlimitidy be able to use her magic when her body is ready. It took one Witch two months took another twenty five years. It all depends on the individual." Ally said with frustration and annoyance.

"So basically there is a chance I could be going the all is crap for years! Decades even!" She shout as she slammed the book shut.

"Ally you know don't that, the books says your body only reacts bad if you push yourself! You obviously done magic your body wasn't ready for the other day" Susan told her in a calm voice.

"But that's just the thing Sue, I didn't even know what I was doing when I blew those men across the court. I just did it of instict. What if that happens again?" She pleaded.

No one could answer her as they knew what she was saying.

"Well I suppose all we can do is make sure that neither of you get into danger where you would need to intervene Ally not until your body could handle it all least" Caspian said and Peter and Edmund began to nod.

"I think that is a really good idea!" Edmund agreed.

"Once I am feeling better and stronger there is no way you guys can lock me up in this Castle Peter!" Ally told him sternly.

"She's right! There's no way in telling how long it will take before Ally is in full control of her magic, it could possibly be years!" Maysie argued.

"They're right boys, being locked up is ridiculous!" Lucy agreed.

"Fine, but if you do leave Cair then one of the Kings must be escorting you with at least for members of armed guards!" Peter said.

"What! Are you crazy?!" Ally shouted.

"No Ally, I'm not. Maysie almost dies because of those men and you almost died saving her! This is happening and that's it!" Peter told her in the tone she recognised from the fountain in the town.

Ally only huffed and moved herself so she was no longer leaning on him before she went to stand up. Causing both Peter and Caspian stand up to aid her, but she held both her hands up stopping them.

"Don't! I'm fine!" She snapped and both of the backed off immediately. "I'm going back to my room!".

"But Ally what about dinner? You still haven't eaten since you woke up?" Lucy said to her.

"Oh yes, is there any chance you could just have some soup and bread sent upto my room please?" She asked kindly.

"Of course it will be sent to your room at six sharp" Lucy smiled.

"I'll come with you" Maysie said an got up to help her friend, I'll be back down once I have brought her to her room".

Maysie linked Ally's arm and the two made their way back to her room.

"You know he is only trying to protect you Ally" Maysie said to her friend.

"I don't need five babysitters Maysie everytime I want to go to the village! He is just being stupid!" Ally said frustration running through her like water in a river.

"No he's not Ally and you know it! You just don't like the idea of somebody fighting for you!" Maysie told her as the two slowly walked up a flight of stairs.

Ally narrowed at her eyes at her friend hating the fact was right.

"Whatever my reasons are Maysie I can look after myself!".

"Oh really? Becuase correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't it your body that is reacting badly and causing you so much pain. And isn't it you that isn't quite able to control her magic yet?" Maysie asked her friend with raised eyebrows.

"Hey! That isn't fair all that stuff isn't my fault!" Ally defended herself.

"Ally what I'm saying isn't a judgement. It's a fact. Right now, if something dare happened if you tried to defend yourself you could end up having another seizure or whatever we can call what that was! Now what would you prefere, a group of men who can protect you if need be, or you protecting yourself and end up going through this hell all over again?! Because one thing is for sure I know what I would choose!" Maysie shouted at her friend. Ally looked away from her at the floor.

She felt like she was being scolded like a child.

"In fact you know what I couldn't give a shit whether you like it or not, you don't have a choice because there is no fucking way I am going to have to sit my your bed and watch you scream begging to stop the pain!" Maysie continued.

Ally has never seen her so stern and serious, it was like a whole new side to her.

"Now you can either agree with this and be able to leave the Castle when you please a a bit of extra company. Or just don't leave the Castle ground at all! The decision is yours!".

By the time Maysie had finished grilling Ally, they where outside her bedroom.

Ally walked into her room and slammed the door behind causing Maysie to shreak and stomp her foot before she banged her hand on the door "you can have a tantrum as much as you want Ally Grey! I don't care!".

Ally didn't come out of her room for the rest of the night. When her dinner arrived she thanked the maid and ate as much as she could.

She spend most the night reading the small journal she sent for from Library and very soon she found that the sun at had set, the skies where begining to darken and it was around ten o'clock. Grabbing a pillow and blanket she decided she would go back to her normal routine and spend an hour on her balcony.

She was certain that Peter wouldn't be out there waiting for her this time as she obviously hadn't been going out the last few night.

Opening the balcony door, Ally took a seat on her chair before she threw the pillow behind her head and leaned her feet on the balcony wall.

Ally took a deep breath and took in all the beautiful smells over nature. She could smell, the sea and she could smell the forest and thr grass.

It made her feel very calm and at peace. Like all her problems didn't exsist.

Looking at all points of the view infront of her Ally's eyes froze on the forest. There was a womenly figure leaning against a tree. Ally stood up from the chair and leaned on the balcony to get a better look. But before she could get a real proper look, the figure disappeared into the forest.

Sighing in annoyance Ally fell back into her seat.

She looked up to sky could see the stars where begining to show. She loved the stars in Narnia, they seemed to be so much more and shine a lot brighter than the ones back in London.

"You still not talking to me then?".

"Oh Peter please don't start now!" Ally sighed and her head fell back.

"I'll take that as a no then" he said as he walked over to the wall before taking his usual place in sitting on it with his back leaning on the wall.

"Peter what do you expect. I think I may be the most idependent person I know. I'm not the kind of girl needs to rely on anyone else or needs protecting. If fact it is always me who does the protecting. I've been protecting and looking after Maysie since I can remember for God's sake!" Ally said to him.

"Ally it's okay to need help. Especially when there are so many people who want to make sure that your safe. And right now, you need to be looked after" Peter said to her softly.

"I don't care what anyone says I don't need to be looked after!" Ally said through her teeth.

"Everyone needs looking after Ally" Peter said to her.

Ally turned round to look at him to argue, but seeing his face so genuine she couldn't remember what she was going to say.

"Let me look after you Ally. I just want you to be safe!" Peter said.

Ally turned away from him as she could feel her eyes begin to fill. "Fine".

Hearing those words Peter felt a weight being lifted.

Ally stood up and picked up her cushion and pillow.

"It's getting late, I'm going to call it a night. Goodnight Peter" Ally gave him a small smile when he said goodnight then she quickly went back into her room and closed her balcony doors.

Maysie was right. Whether she liked it or not, it was now her turn to depend on someone other than herself.

**Hey everyone! Now I have just finished re-writing all my chapters I hope there up to scratch. Now as for this chapter the first half is in Ally's POV as I thought it was the best way for me to put the story across at this particular time in the story. I will be doing the rest of the story in third person unless I feel first person is more appropriate for certain parts. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and remember to review! Thanks guys!**

**Narnianseasons x**


End file.
